Where the Westchester Things Are
by DancingDoll XOXO
Summary: It's not the same girls, it's not the same world, and the rules have changed. Chaos ensues. (outside the crayon box, my beta editor wrote the summary)
1. New Recruits

"Ratings." Massie claps twice. The Pretty Committee hasn't performed their daily ratings game since before they were recruited by Fabiana, but now that they were back and ready to rule, they were going to make sure they dominated. Starting with perfect outfits. Purposely skipping Alicia, Massie started with Dylan.

"Miss Dylan Marvil is wearing Bardot Adela jeans and a spearmint crop top with white lace stripes. Because she's lost a lot of weight recently, the stripes don't add any extra fat. On her feet are black plastic Steve Madden flip-flops. Her iPhone case has white quilting. For makeup, she has mint-colored nail polish and some nude limited-edition Neiman Marcus lipstick. No bag, but her iPhone has a white quilted case. Her hair is in a messy high ponytail. 9.75."

"Miss Kristen Gregory is sporting ripped skinny jeans and a bright orange Zigga halter top. On her feet are suede Minnie Mouse flats with a bow. For jewelry, she has gold Mockingjay earrings from the Hunger Games and two coats of Topshop mascara for makeup. No bag or phone. Her hair falls down her back in eye-catching waves. 9.7."

"Miss Kuh-laire Lyons has on gray H&M low-riding jeans with a lavender Sam&Lavi baby-doll top. On her feet are new white Keds. For jewelry, she has yellow lace earrings. She has OPI Euro Centrale lavender nail polish, CoverGirl LashBlast mascara, and lavender Stila eyeshadow. Lots of purple, Kuh-laire. She carries a big white leather Gucci logo tote, and her iPhone has a Roxy pennyboard iPhone case. Her hair is thin and straight. 9.3."

"Dylan, will you do me?"

Dylan catches an imaginary microphone and grins toothily. "Miss Massie Block is attired in super-skinny white ripped jeans and a traditional Juicy Couture velour track jacket in Iconic Paradise. On her feet are short black Uggs. For jewelry, she has wide Karen Millen hoop earrings and custom Stila blush for makeup. No bag. Her iPhone case matches her sweatshirt perfectly. Her hair is pinned up in bouncy curls, which upgrades the outfit to a 9.8."

"What about me?" Alicia asks.

"No can do," Massie responds, then turns away. "Let's go, Pretty Committee."

"Wait!" calls Fabiana, who's driving. "Promise you'll visit me, all of you?"

"We definitely will." Massie nods and grins, waving as Fabiana pulls away. Then she makes a note on her iPhone: **visit Fabiana**.

**massiekur: last time u ride w/ me.  
holagurrl: fine. i have other friends, unlike u.**  
**massiekur: maybe, but i have the best friends.**  
**massiekur: also, what happens on vacay stays there.**  
**holagurrl: this is the gossip queen yr talking 2.**

***FIRST PERIOD***

"Hello, and welcome to Algebra 2. My name is Mrs. Kilby. Since I'll be asking for a lot of information about all of you, I'll tell you some about me. _Before _anyone asks." She glares playfully at the boys grouped in the back. "My maiden name is Jennifer Kate Martin. I got married nine years ago to Marcus Kilby, and now I go by Jennifer Kilby. I'm 41, and I have two children, a boy, Marcus Jr., and a girl, Kathryn. Marcus Jr. is ten, and Kathryn is seven. Anything else you want to know?" The class shakes their heads as one. "Great. Now we'll be picking seating arrangements. Us, the Team C Algebra 2 class will be competing against Teams A, B, and D for gift cards. Whichever team has the best grades for the quarter, averaging every person in every class, will win $1,000 cards to Dick's Sporting Goods for the boys and $1,000 cards to Saks for the girls. Everyone understand?"

The teens whoop and holler.

Massie flops into a seat between Kristen and Dylan. Claire sits next to Dylan. A row behind them and off to the left sit Alicia and Olivia Ryan.

"Massie?" Dylan whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Who's going to be our Beta?" the redhead questions.

"Good point." Massie scans the room, then flips through her mental yearbook. _LBR, LBR, EW, LBR, C-List, LBR, B-List, EW, EW, Layme, LBR . . . _Suddenly, her eyes land on a petite blonde with a big bust and bright blonde hair. Olivia. "What about Olivia Ryan?" she suggests.

"She's Alicia's friend," says Claire.

"True, but we don't have much of a choice," says Kristen. "She's pretty and has a fashion sense. And she understands the way we work."

"We have to get her on our side," declares Massie.

***SECOND PERIOD***

"Thank Gawd we're all in the same class," Kristen mutters as she extracts a new notebook from her binder and flips to the first page, writing down the date and copying down the information on the board. It's only the teacher's name, subject, and course goals, but she takes them down anyway in her so-neat-it-should-be-a-computer font penmanship.

"And Duh-livia's here too, but not Duh-licia. It's perfect."

"Don't call Alicia Duh-licia," says Massie instantly. The Pretty Committee stares. "Nawt because I still like her! Because Duh-licia doesn't fit her. She's too smart for that. And don't call Olivia Duh-livia either. She's going to be part of our group, if we all agree. I nominate Olivia Ryan as Beta."

"I second it," Dylan says.

"Aye," Claire adds.

Kristen raises her hand and nods.

"Well, that seals it." Massie smirks. "Mission Beta is a go."

"We should put together a test," proposes Kristen, "to quiz her on fashion and stuff like that."

"She ahbviously has style," says Dylan.

They all wait for Alicia to announce 'point!,' but she's not there.

* * *

"Hey, Mass," Derrick Harrington interrupts two minutes later, after Mrs. Lurtson went to the bathroom (to smoke a cigarette or two). "How was your summer? What'd you do?"

"Nothing really." Massie, a natural liar, shrugs. "You?"

"Cruise to the Caribbean. Came back. Spent two weeks in Greece and two weeks in France with family. Same as usual. Anyway, you know that Alicia left a note for Josh, breaking up with him, right?"

Massie shrugs again. "No, I didn't know, and I don't really care. We picked her out of the Pretty Committee."

"What does that have to do with breaking up with Josh? He moped all through homeroom."

"She's a lesbian," Dylan explains. "No more guys for her. Spread it, if you want."

Olivia appears at their side faster than lightning. "What are we spreading?"

If they weren't planning on inviting Olivia to join the Pretty Committee, they would have been annoyed, but now they just saw it as funny and more proof that the blonde was perfect for them.

"Alicia's a lesbian and we kicked her out of the Pretty Committee," Claire relays.

"You kicked her out because she likes girls?" Olivia looks dismayed. "That's horrible!"

"No, we kicked her out because Massie was having a th-"

Massie slams her foot into Dylan's shin, and the redhead immediately clamps her mouth shut. The Alpha amends the statement: "We kicked her out because I decided she wasn't an asset to the group anymore. Would you like to join?"

"Me?" Olivia points to her chest.

"Yeah, your boobs," Dylan cackles. "Yes, _you_."

"We need you to fill this out," Massie says importantly. Kristen hands her a neatly written sheet of paper, and Massie accepts it, passing it to Olivia between her manicured fingernails.

**What is your full name? **_Olivia Finch Ryan  
_**List what you look like (including height, weight, and bra size).  
**_medium-length wavy blonde hair  
__small, dark blue eyes  
big lips_  
_pale skin with light freckles_  
_BB-Cups_  
_petite (5'3, 113 pounds)  
_**What are your four favorite clothing brands? **_Michael Kors, Armani, Prada, Phillip Lim  
_**What are you wearing?** _I'm wearing a hot pink textured skater skirt by Michael Kors with a tucked-in white tank and black boots. For jewelry, I have gem stud earrings and I have a Michael Kors satchel. I'm also wearing lip gloss and mascara.  
_**Would you pair a navy sweater-vest with black pants? **_If the black pants were skinny jeans, then yes. If not, I would never.  
_**If someone started talking to you about Massie, what would you do? **_Listen, then report back to the Pretty Committee what was being said.  
_**If an available guy started flirting with you, would you flirt back? **_Absolutely.  
_**If an available girl started flirting with you, would you flirt back? **_No. I'm not lesbian, and it wouldn't be fair to lead her on._

Massie passes around the paper and holds a quick whispered conversation with her girls. Then she air-claps. "Congratulations, Olivia! You are the Beta of the Pretty Committee." She grins.

***LUNCH***

"Derrick, come here." Massie pulls the boy to the side. "I can't date you anymore."

"What is this, April Fools?" he demands. "Newsflash: it's September."

"I'm serious."

"You're lying," Derrick declares. "First Alicia, then you, and then Claire's going to break up with Cam, and-"

Massie presses a thin finger against his lips. "We're breaking up. Goodbye, Derrick Harrington."

* * *

"Hey, Mass, Liv had a really good idea!" crows Kristen as the Alpha approaches Table 18. "She's really smart."

_If it got by Kristen, it must be a good idea,_ Massie decides. "What?"

"We should get a sixth member," Claire fills in. "We should take one of Alicia's girls away and show her that the Pretty Committee will always be more desirable than her little clique."

"That _is _smart, Olivia!" Massie smiles and triple-taps the blonde on the shoulder. "Okay, girls, formation please."

"What is the formation?" asks Olivia.

"You're next to me." The brunette gestures to the space that Alicia used to fill. "Then Dylan's on this side. Kuh-laire's next to you, and Kristen's next to Dylan. Cool?"

"Definitely."

"We're walking to the beat of Don't Put Another Dime in the Jukebox by The Flirts." She begins singing under her breath._"Don't put another dime in the jukebox - I don't wanna listen to that song no more. Don't put another dime in the jukebox - I don't wanna listen to that song no more."__  
_

"Why, hello, Creepy Committee," Alicia mocks with narrowed eyes and a smirk. "Would you like to meet the Ah-mazing A's?"

"Ah-mazing is our word!" Claire protests.

"Yeah, and _I_ made it up," Alicia points out. "Stand up, girls." Obediently, her clique circles around her. "I, of course, am the Alpha. Ashlee is Beta, Adina is Gamma, Aurora is Delta, and Cher is Epsilon."

"Hello." Adina waves, her facial expression matching Alicia's.

Quickly, Massie checks out each girl's appearance, in the discreet way that she's known for.

Ashlee has untamed black hair that falls around her head in sexy tangles, with cloudy gray eyes and pale skin. Adina has shining blonde hair, leaf-green eyes, and what is obviously a perpetual tan. Aurora has dark, Native American coloring, with large hazel eyes. And Cher has chestnut-hued skin with a tattooed lock and key on her upper arm. Her eyes are olive-green, and her hair is auburn.

"Keep walking," Kristen hisses, tugging on her arm. "You're taking too long. I can tell they're wondering why."

Massie speed-walks away, but keeps in mind what she's seen. When they return to Table 18, she notes, "I like Cher. She's got better looks than all of them, and she adds the exotic touch to the Pretty Committee that we lost when we got rid of Leesh."

"Her mother's French, and her dad's African-American," Dylan explains. "Definitely exotic."

"I've got this," Claire decides, getting up and walking over to Table 5, which Alicia claimed. "Hey, guys. Can I just ask a question?"

"Sure," Ashlee nods.

"Why do you only have _four _people whose names begin with the letter A? Cher's name starts with C."

"Why do you care?" Alicia shoots back. "She wanted to be in the Ah-mazing A's and she can be. Who cares what letter Cher starts with anyway?"

"I do," Cher says.

"Meet us at Table 18 in three minutes," Claire murmurs to Cher before turning back the way she came.

* * *

"Hi, are you Cher?" Massie wonders, smiling lightly.

"That's _moi_."

"Great. Listen, we were wondering if you want to join the Pretty Committee instead of being the only C in the Ah-mazing A's."

"Really? The Pretty Committee?"

"For real." Massie holds up her right hand as though she is swearing on a bible. Her slightly-too-big sweatshirt flops backward over her elbow. "Just fill this out."

**What is your full name? **_Cherina Noel Norre  
_**List what you look like (including height, weight, and bra** **size).  
**_flowing auburn hair  
hazel/olive eyes_  
_medium-size red lips_  
_deeply tanned skin_  
_D-Cups_  
_tall and curvy_  
_5'8, 148_ pounds  
**What are your four favorite clothing brands? **_Dior, Tommy Hilfiger, Christian Louboutin,_ _Prada_  
**What are you wearing?** _A plaid Tommy Hilfiger minidress cinched with a thin black belt and gold combat boots. A leather jacket over the dress. Hair in waterfall braid. Eyeliner and blush. Blood-red nails that aren't tips. Bangles. Gold-and-black clutch.  
_**Would you pair a navy sweater-vest with black pants? **_That is the ugliest outfit I've ever heard_ of.  
**If someone started talking to you about Massie, what would you do? **_Slap them._  
**If an available guy started flirting with you, would you flirt back? **_Totally. I'm a huge flirt. I might even go home with him.  
_**If an available girl started flirting with you, would you flirt back? **_Probably not._

"You're totally in," declares Massie. "Formation, girls." The Pretty Committee flocks to their positions: Olivia and Dylan next to Massie, Claire next to Olivia, and Kristen next to Dylan. "And you're on that side of Dylan, Cher. Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced anyone. These are Olivia, Dylan, Kristen, and Kuh-laire. Girls, this is Cher Norre."

***KRISTEN'S HOUSE***

"Hi, Kristen," her mother greets her gently, "how was your first day?"

"It was great." Kristen grins. "Made a bunch of new friends, and the Pretty Committee is totally ruling."

"That's amazing, Kris. Listen, could I tell you something?" Mrs. Gregory leads her daughter over to the comfy armchairs in the living room.

"What is it? Are you pregnant?"

"Just the opposite. Your father and I are getting a divorce."

"What! Why? How long have you known?"

"He was having an affair with another woman. I had my suspicions for a long time, but I only proved it a few days ago. I've already seen a lawyer to draft the papers."

"Will I get to see him?"

"Of course, I want to cut him out of _my _life, but you will absolutely get to visit your father. But don't be alarmed if he gets remarried and has stepchildren or even another of his own. He might not love me, but he still loves you, darling."

"Okay."

_Ding dong! __Ding dong!_

"Is that Dad?" she questions, getting up to open the door.

"Um, no. That's-"

At the door stands a medium-tall Spanish-appearing girl with long, thick brown hair and beautiful brown eyes outlined in eyeliner and mascara. "So you're Kristen!"

"Yes, er, that's me," she replies. "Um, who are you?" Kristen has an inkling in the back of her mind that she knows this girl, but she can't place from where.

"Kristen, could I speak to you please?" Her mother tugs the blonde Delta out of the room and back to the seats. "That is your half-sister, dear."

"What!" she repeats.

"I had a child with another man before I married your father, and that, to be honest, is probably why he cheated on me," she added bitterly. "She's is here just to check up on things. And she really wants to meet you."

Selena is still standing in the doorway, seeming uncomfortable.

"Come in." Mrs. Gregory beams and pulls her daughter inside.

"Hi, Kristen. I'm Selena. Selena Gomez. It's very nice to meet you."


	2. Selena Gomez

"Selena Gomez? You're my _cousin_?" Kristen gapes, her eyes wide.

"I am." Selena grins widely, her teeth straight and white.

"Then how come we live in this hellhole?"

"I am not going to have my daughter pay for her mother and her half-sister to live in a mansion!"

"Believe me, I've offered," Selena injects. "But no go."

"Anyway, Kristen, since your father and I will be going through a lot what with selling the house and appearing in family court, plus dividing up possessions, including time with you, you are going to be staying from September through December, maybe longer, with Selena, who has kindly offered to take you in and pay for your schooling."

"Will I be staying in your house?" Kristen asks Selena.

"No, you'll be going to a boarding school," says Mrs. Gregory quickly. "It's called Pilgrim School. It's right in Los Angeles."

Selena hands over a dozen stapled pages, with certain sections highlighted and others underlined. There are neat notes in the margins, along with arrows and asterisks. "You'll need to sign and initial this, and so will you, Mom."

_It's so weird hearing_ Selena Gomez _call my mother "Mom_," Kristen marvels as she takes the contract. "What for?"

"Basically it states that you cannot tell anyone you're related to me and see me on a weekly basis. It's a serious security issue and you could be fined, imprisoned, et cetera."

"Gotcha." Kristen nods, flipping through and scrawling her signature in black pen on each line. "Can we go shopping for boarding school stuff?"

"What's wrong with your clothes now? They're perfectly fine. I don't have money to waste on your petty designers." Mrs. Gregory shakes her head grimly.

"I'll take you," Selena offers with a grin. "I brought a bunch of credit cards." She bounces her black leather Vera Wang hobo bag.

"I can't let you do that," her (_their_) mother says instantly.

"You can't stop me!" With a giggle, Selena grabs Kristen's wrist and pulls her out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind them.

"Everyone's going to see you with me!" Kristen points out loudly as they climb into her half-sister's limousine. "All of Westchester shops at the Westchester Mall."

"That's why we have the bodyguards." Selena points to the backseat, where two men, dressed in loose light-wash jeans and jewel-toned golf shirts are talking in low voices.

"They look like dads," Kristen giggles.

"Exactly."

* * *

_I need to get revenge on those bitches, _Alicia thinks bitterly, pulling out her phone as it vibrates with an incoming text.

**adina: what's this revenge thing u were talking about?  
holagurrl: ash, isn't yr dad a voice editor?  
ashlee: yeah.  
aurora: i c where this is going.  
adina: yr going 2 fake something.  
holagurrl: no duh.**

Alicia looks back over her texts, smiling at her username. The Pretty Committee are the only girls in school who figured out how to change their names to cool ones. Layne knows too, because she'd forced Massie to teach her, and the Briarwood boys, but that's it.

**ashlee: so what exactly is the plan?**  
**holagurrl: i have a voice recording of massie's and we can get ash's dad 2 edit it.**  
**aurora: so, revenge?**  
**holagurrl: that's what i just said.**

***THE NEXT DAY***

"So, Olivia, Cher, have you heard about ratings yet?" Massie inquires. Both newbies shake their heads. "It's pretty simple. I announce your outfit to the group, then give you a number from one to ten. If you score lower than an eight, you must walk five steps behind us all day, and you can't sit with us at lunch. Clear?"

"Yup," they say.

"Miss Olivia Ryan is wearing denim leggings and a flowing white Gucci shirt. On her feet are wide, knee-high Neiman Marcus cowboy boots. For jewelry, she has silver disc earrings. A little lip gloss for makeup. Big silver bag that matches her earrings to the tee. No phone today. Her hair is pulled half-up and smoothed with mousse. Add a huge smile. 9.8. That's really high, Olivia."

"Miss Dylan Marvil is sporting a turquoise DKNY sweater over black leggings with a tan patterned infinity scarf. On her feet are flat beige Louboutin booties. No jewelry. Bright lipstick. No bag. Her iPhone case is tealish. Her hair is in its natural wavy state with some colorful turquoise barrettes. Get them out - you look like a two-year-old. Better. 9.5., though, not your best effort."

"Miss Kristen Gregory has on True Religion jeans that accentuate her muscles and make her look extra-tall and a light brown asymmetrical Danier real-leather jacket. On her feet are studded combat boots. Amrita Singh black jewel earrings are in her ears. For makeup, she has some natural mineral blush and a little mascara. She carries a Versace bag. She has a black pony-hair (fake, of course) case on her iPhone. Her hair is up in a messy bun. Totally badass and totally you. 9.8."

"Miss Kuh-laire Lyons is attired in extremely skinny Marc Jacobs jeans and a hot pink Oscar de la Renta top. On her feet are . . . the same Keds from yesterday. Come _awn_, Kuh-laire. No jewelry, and only some pale Armani gloss. White Carlos Santana fold-over tote. Rosy Juicy Couture iPhone case. High side pony, done by Jakkob. 9.55. Docking serious points for repeat offenders."

"Miss Cher Norre is dressed in a super-short silk pencil skirt by Gucci and an open white cardigan that hits the hem of the skirt exactly where it should. The sweater is layered over a bright red tank. On her feet are white sandals. Spiked bangles. For makeup, she has a new coat of the same red polish as yesterday. She had some sort of clutch at home but left it there. Her iPhone has no case. Be careful. Natural hair tumbling down her back. 9.45."

Smoothly and flawlessly, Olivia beams and does her part. "Miss Massie Block is showing off a bright red strapless minidress with a plunging neckline that makes her sun-kissed skin pop. On her feet are criss-cross sued platforms. For jewelry, she has a pearl bracelet and matching earrings. For makeup, she simply has shocking red lipstick and a Marc Jacobs clutch is in her hand. Her iPhone case is made of white snakeskin. To add an element of casual instead of formal party, her hair is half-up and pin-straight. Total 10."

"You only get 10's for special occasions," Kristen breaks in instantly. For some reason, she seems determined to diss Olivia.

"This _is _a special occasion," decides Cher. "It's pretty much a brand-new Pretty Committee."

The girls consider this thoughtfully, then nod.

"Anyway, is there any info on the Ah-trocious A's?" Massie wants to know.

"They rate their outfits just like you guys," Cher supplies.

"That thief," Massie scoffs, shaking her head. "Anything else?"

"Not really," Cher says. "I wasn't part of that clique for very long."

"Okay." Massie snaps her fingers three times, her personal signal for silence. "Kristen has something to tell us."

"Good news or bad news first?" Kristen asks.

"Good," Dylan decrees.

"Selena Gomez is my half-sister."

"What?!" Dylan screeches. "My mom has done a billion interviews with her and she has never once mentioned that she has a half-sister."

"I don't think she knew until like two weeks ago."

"You _have _to tell us how this happened," Cher orders.

Kristen sighs, "My parents are getting divorced, and I'm staying in L.A. with Selena until my mom gets back on her feet and they figure something out about custodial rights. That's the bad news."

"You're going to live with _Selena Gomez_?" Massie and Claire holler.

"Not really. Technically, I'm staying there, but I have to go to boarding school. It's called Pilgrim School, and I have to begin working on my application as fast as possible, and it has to be stellar. They hardly ever accept people in the middle of the year, and if I don't get in it'll be a real problem."

"Don't worry; you'll totally get in. You don't need to worry." Massie pats the blonde's shoulder.

"We'll really miss you," Cher says. "Even though we don't know you that well. At least, Olivia and I don't."

Kristen is probably the least known of the Pretty Committee. Not because no one has heard of her, but because she only associates with A-Listers, even more than the others in her clique. She's snappish and rude to LBR's, and completely turns up her nose at EW's. Nobody outside the A-List knows who she is. But when one gets to know her, she is extremely nice.

"You know, we need a new clique name," Massie murmurs. A little part of her dies as she feels the Pretty Committee spiraling down the drain, but it's true. With Alicia out and Olivia and Cher in, everything is different. And they have to show it.

"What about The Uptown Girls?" Claire suggests.

"We're getting there. Keep thinking."

"MODKCC?" Olivia asks. "Like Massie, Olivia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Cher. Everyone's first initial, and then it goes into one word. Like-"

Olivia was turning back into a ditz right before the Alpha's eyes. "Yeah, no. Next."

"_Les Filles de Uptown _means The Girls of Uptown in French, but that sounds stupid," Cher says.

"Yeah," Kristen murmurs.

"What other languages could we do?"

"What if we stay in French? What about the Pretty Committee, but in French?"

"What is that?" Massie asks.

"Le Comité Jolie," Cher tells her right away.

"That's definitely catchy." Massie thinks it over. "Alright, that's good. Does everyone agree with Le Comité Jolie?"

"I love it." Olivia grins, and the others follow suit.

***FIRST PERIOD***

_"Excusez moi!" _Massie yells, clapping her hands. "We are now Le Comité Jolie!"

The girls of Octavian Country High cheer loudly, clapping their hands.

When one is with Massie, there is no line between popularity and royalty.

***THE RANGE ROVER***

"Isaac, can you drive us over to the spa? I want to see Fabiana really fast."

"Who's Fabiana?" asks Cher.

"Our, er, manager," says Dylan. "Oh, and a nail artist."

"Huh?"

"Okay." Massie rolls up the divider and gestures to Kristen.

"We were spies, and Fabiana was the leader," the Delta explains.

Cher snorts. "You never said you were a comedian."

Dylan raises both eyebrows and purses her lips, shaking her head slowly.

***THE SPA***

"Hey, Fab!" Massie throws her arms around the older woman from behind and hugs her roughly, jerking her to the side and smearing Alicia's (whose nails she's painting) nail art. "What's up?"

"Nothing, except I just completely messed up Alicia's shellac." Fabiana reaches for a mini sponge and starts scrubbing away at the Latina's nail beds. "Are you two really still fighting over something that stupid?" She finishes applying a topcoat and gestures for Alicia to get up.

"We've totally sorted things out," Alicia assures her, grabbing her Burberry vest and Ralph Lauren sunglasses. Then she digs in her Michael Kors wallet and extracts $50. "Change is your tip." Then she bustles out.

"So who are these lovely ladies?" Fabiana questions, nodding at Olivia and Cher.

"These are Olivia Ryan and Cherina Norre. They're new girls."

"I'm leaving," says Kristen. "Going to Pilgrim School in California, living with my half-sister Selena Gomez."

"For real? You're kidding," exclaims Fabiana.

"Nope."

"You have to bring Selena to my nail salon!" demands the spy.

"Will do," Kristen promises. "But I need to call my mom to pick me up. We catch our plane at nine on the dot and it's almost four."

"Bye, Kris! We'll miss you so so much!" Enthusiastically, Le Comité Jolie gathers around the blonde and hugs her tight until she can't breathe.

"I'll text every day," Kristen swears.

"I hope to see you soon!" calls Fabiana as Kristen ducks out of the shop, spotting her mother's Toyota.

"You too!" Kristen waves. "Goodbye, girls. Bye, Fabiana!"


	3. Pilgrim School

***FLIGHT 483 TO CALIFORNIA***

"This so exciting!" Kristen squeals, pressing her forehead to the window as the plane's wheels touch down on the runway of LAX. "Come on; let's go!"

"Have you never been to California before?" Selena questions lazily, taking her sweet time stretching and rising out of her seat.

"Never," Kristen replies truthfully.

"We have to wait for everyone to get off first. The less people who notice that Selena Gomez is on their plane, the better."

"But-"

"It's security, Kristen," Selena snaps, then sighs. "Sorry; I'm not mad at you. These whole being-famous thing honestly gets really tiresome."

Kristen understands. Being part of the Pretty Committee was no piece of cake either. But she doesn't want to tell her half-sister that in case Selena thinks she's bragging.

***THE RANGE ROVER***

"Look at the Ah-trocious A's," Dylan scoffs, "they're totally copying our matching-bag thing from last month. That Gucci purse doesn't go with _any _of their outfits."

"Really, Alicia's just _looking _for a way to embarrass herself," says Claire.

"I haven't needed to do this," says Massie, "but I hereby declare Alicia Mariana Rivera an Eternal Wannabe, or, for short, an EW."

"Hear, hear." Dylan holds up her hand.

"You should text her," says Cher, from where she's stretching backwards in her seat to see what Claire and Olivia, who are in the back laughing about something, are doing.

"Why would I do that?"

"Frighten her a little. Tell her she's never an Alpha. Make it anonymous or something."

"I've got something better." Massie smirks. "But none of you can look."

"That's not fair!" Olivia protests. "I'm your Beta!"

Massie never thought that she would ever hear those words coming out of Duh-livia Ryan's mouth, or that they'd be true. But they are, and Massie doesn't really regret it at all. But instead of voicing any of this, she just says, "You're too much like Duh-licia sometimes."

**massiekur: leesh, u know i can totally blackmail u.  
holagurrl: every1 knows we hooked up, massie. no 1 still cares except u. stop acting like a four-year-old. yr embarrassing yrself.**  
**massiekur: who said it had nething 2 do w/ that? i've been over us hooking up 4ever. but clearly, yr still hung up on it.**  
**massiekur: that isn't the point. this is a warning. stop copying us. it's annoying and stupid, and, tbh, it embarrasses *me* b/c i was friends w/ u, and this is still a bad reflection on me. i trained u, i made u what u r, and if this is what u r, it says bad things about me. unless yr totally desperate. i could just tell people that.**  
**holagurrl: u think we're a threat. u just admitted it.**  
**massiekur: no! i said yr fucking *embarrassing me* and i'm *sick* of it! get yr clique out of here or bad things will happen 2 u, mark my words.**  
**holagurrl: like what? what can u actually do?**  
**massiekur: more than u could ever dream of. actually, i take that back. obviously, u wish u had the power 2 be Alpha, so i'm sure u do dream about it quite a lot.**  
**holagurrl: there is an ex-best friend code, u know. it definitely applies 2 us.**  
**massiekur: what, u think i'm going 2 take back what i said and did and reinstate u as Beta? yeah, right.**  
**holagurrl: but we were best friends! i miss the pretty committee.**  
**massiekur: i cannot believe u just admitted that.**  
**holagurrl: whatevs.**  
**massiekur: remember when u wanted so badly 4 olivia 2 join the pretty committee? well, now she has, at yr expense. be careful what u wish 4, alicia rivera. now yr an Alpha, and olivia's Beta. neither of which u ever wanted, but u dreamed of both, did u not?**  
**holagurrl: whatevs.**  
**massiekur: stop saying that. u sound like a retard.**  
**massiekur: and btw, u were just a girl who looked good in ralph lauren and flirted her way into the pretty committee. not one of the real girls. we made the right decision in kicking u out, and i've never regretted it once.**

"Now do you guys want to read it?" Massie smirks.

"Yes."

"I'll forward it to you guys, and I'll send it to Kristen too." It's one of her rules: never show or tell other people things unless they go her way.

"Ehmagawd, Massie, that's classic," grins Cher.

"I can't believe you told her she was never one of us," gapes Claire.

"We're walking to Painted Whore by Millionaires. Ahh, doesn't it describe Alicia perfectly?"

Cher grins toothily. "Which part?"

Immediately, Dylan starts singing. _"You look like trash, you piece of shit, talk that crack and you'll get hit. Get him off with your tongue. Back down bitch, you're fucking done."_

"Jesus, Dylan, not so loud!" Massie shrieks. "But yes, we walk to that part."

"That song is _vulgar_," Olivia points out.

"It's worse than that." Dylan smirks.

"It's her favorite song," Claire says seriously.

"Really?" Cher asks disbelievingly.

"No!" hollers Dylan. "But you gotta admit that it does fit Duh-licia just right."

"True," nods Olivia. "Wait, don't we have to do ratings?"

"Oh! Good call, Liv. I can't believe I forgot." Massie snaps her fingers. "Line up, face me. Chop-chop."

"Miss Olivia Ryan is wearing a white empire waist Norristelle top over dark-wash J Brand jeans. On her feet are thin brown Tory Burch sandals. For jewelry, she has on a Tory Burch logo chain, and Ray-Ban aviators. For makeup, some pale lip gloss and just a little bronzer. Her toe and fingernails are painted white. Big brown Guess satchel. Navy blue iPhone case by Michael Kors. Hair in bouncy curls. You _have _to smile, though, Olivia. You're a prep, and preps always smile. Better. Good. 9.7."

"Miss Dylan Marvil is sporting a green knit Moschino sweater over light-wash Hudson jeans. On her feet are soft black ballet flats. No jewelry, and only slight blush and mascara for makeup. Black bag. No case on her iPhone. I'm assuming you forgot, since usually you care way too much about that stuff. Hair up in some sort of semblance of a bun. 9.6. Casual but cute. Docking mostly for the bag. It doesn't go."

"Miss Kuh-laire Lyons has on a silky Versace summer dress in her favorite shade of cornflower blue. On her feet are white sandals. She has Charlotte Russe bangles and matching star earrings for jewelry. No makeup except some Chanel mascara. White Juicy Couture handbag. Her iPhone has a plain white Apple case. Her hair is pushed back. 9.3."

"Miss Cher Norre is attired in blue-gray J Brand jeans and a loose white C&C v-neck tank paired with a crimson scarf. Thrown over is a sheepskin vest. On her feet are brown leather ankle boots. No jewelry, makeup, or bag. Her iPhone case is a crimson Versace design. Her hair is loose and free. 9.8."

"Do me."

"Miss Massie Block is showing off Givenchy nylon leggings and a black and white Alice&Olivia draped top with spaghetti straps. On her feet are white flip-flops. For jewelry, she has a gold Tiffany charm bracelet. For makeup, she has some pink lipstick. No bag, for a change. No phone either. Wow. But she does have her iPod so she can text. Her hair is down and parted to the side. 9.45."

"Formation please," Massie coughs, and the girls hustle to her side, turning so that their angles are perfect. "Five, six, five, six, seven, eight."

***FIRST PERIOD***

**cher: this whole thing is weird. i feel like we're always being stared at and analyzed.  
bigredhead: it's called popularity, sweetie.**  
**cher: but it's like a whole new level.**  
**massiekur: yr living the dream! stop texting and enjoy**!

"Can anyone make this phrase less lethal and more logical?" Ms. Kilby asks with a laugh, gesturing to the three words on the board. "Massie?"

The brunette smiles sweetly. "Put a comma between 'eat' and 'Grandma' so the sentence reads 'Let's eat, Grandma' instead of 'Let's eat Grandma.'

"Exactly. You see, punctuation is really the . . ."

**massiekur: class is such a waste of time.**  
**cher: this is like second-grade grammar. i learned it ages ago. we all did.  
cher: r u going 2 do soccer when u get there, kris?**  
**sexysportsbabe: probably not. i've already been accepted 2 creighton on pure soccer scholarship, and i'm in2 yale, harvard, duke, auburn, ucla, and stanford on academic scholarship if i want. so i'll be able 2 branch out and try something new.**  
**bigredead: what about cheerleading? we're trying out after skl, against the ah-trocious a's.**  
**sexysportsbabe: lol, the ah-trocious a's.**  
**clairebear: it really is sad, tho. they'll never win.**  
**massiekur: yeah, leesh can't even do a cartwheel.**  
**sexysportsbabe: leesh can't even *run.***  
**cher: lmao.**  
**olivia: the bell just rang, guys. ms. kilby is going 2 wonder what we're doing still sitting here.**  
**sexysportsbabe: have fun! talk 2 u all later.**  
**olivia: bye!**  
**clairebear: c u 2morrow.**  
**massiekur: love u, kris!**  
**cher: au revior, kris!**  
**olivia: kisses, girl!**  
**clairebear: i am officially starving. logging off.**  
**sexysportsbabe: adjö, friends.**  
**massiekur: what is that, yr latest language of choice?**  
**sexysportsbabe: no, it's actually my *mom's* choice. she's making me learn swedish b/c somewhere back along the line our family comes from sweden.**  
**massiekur: yr *swedish?***  
**sexysportsbabe: no duh; what was yr first clue?**  
**sexysportsbabe: i have blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin compared 2 all of u people who actually tan.**  
**clairebear: same here. but i'm not swedish.**  
**bigredhead: well, kris is swedish-blonde and yr florida-blonde.**  
**massiekur: lunch! now! toodles 4 real, kris!****  
**

***LUNCH***

"Table 17," states Alicia, tapping her Jimmy Choo-encased foot as the Ah-mazing A's rush to follow her command.

"Such sheep." Massie rolls her eyes. "Is everyone ready for auditions after school?"

"Whoo!" they all cheer, drawing attention from everyone, including, Massie is pleased to see, the Ah-mazing A's.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

"Welcome to the Westchester Cheerleading Tryouts," says a super-perky blonde girl with a high ponytail and sparkling green eyes. "My name is Libet, and I'm a senior at Octavian Country College. Right now, I'm the captain of the Westchester cheer squad. But next year, most of the girls and I will be moving on to bigger and better things, and we'll need a group of high school seniors to take our places. Hence, tryouts!" Libet beams and waves her arms. "Now, you only have to be on the team for one year if that's what you choose, because we respect that you probably won't end up attending a local college. But you must participate for this entire year, or you could find yourself expelled from Octavian Country High. You will find out more if you make the team. Am I clear?"

The girls nod enthusiastically.

Another girl wearing a sports bra and jean shorts whispers something in Libet's ear.

"Oh, yes, right!" the captain exclaims. "I forgot! The two best girls here will go on to become captain and co-captain during their senior year of college if they decide to stay on. And this will be set in stone right after these tryouts. And one last thing: we may not accept one group of girls and completely ditch another. We will be picking a mix, so be prepared to make the cut without your friends. You may not quit. Is there anyone who doesn't accept these terms?"

Three cliques exchange meaningful glares and ditch: one B-List and two C-List, leaving only the Ah-mazing A's and Le Comité Jolie.

"Well, glad we weeded them out," grins Libet. "Now, are you ready?"

"Whoo!" A collective cheer echoes throughout the room.

"Fabulous! Your task is this: you have five minutes to build a pyramid, and you must use our mascot in some way." She scoops up two live puppies. "Three, two, one, begin!"

Immediately, the Ah-mazing A's turn to their Alpha, who stands at a loss, unsure of what to do. Although she's one of the top dancers in her studio, her knowledge clearly doesn't extend to cheerleading.

Massie smirks. "Okay, shortest on top," she orders quietly, so Alicia won't be able to copy until it's too late. "Who should go on the bottom?"

"Dylan," says Claire automatically. But she doesn't want it to sound like Dylan is the obvious choice because she's the biggest, so she quickly covers, adding, "Cher, and . . ."

Massie smiles over at the blonde. "You want to say Kristen, don't you?"

"Yeah," Claire sighs. "But she's not here. So we should put Dylan and Cher. Now, me, you, or Olivia?"

"Nawt Olivia," says Massie instantly. She doesn't want to admit that she wants to be on top so that Libet will be sure to see and admire her. So she ad-libs. "I think I'm smaller than you."

"I'm petite," states Claire.

"So am I."

"Sheesh, Mass, just go on the bottom with us," Dylan says.

"Ugh." But Massie drops to her hands and knees and keeps her back flat.

"Come on, Liv." Claire smiles at Olivia and points to the right, where Olivia's feet will rest on Massie and Cher. Claire herself climbs onto the left side, where she is supported by Dylan and Cher. "Is everyone comfortable?"

"The mascot," Massie hisses from below them.

"Right! Can we have the dog, Libet?"

"Sure." The older girl hands a squirming puppy to Claire.

"One hand on the mascot, Olivia," orders Massie authoritatively, even though she is still crouched beneath them. "You too, Kuh-laire. Hold it up and smile. Three, two, one, go."

They stand triumphantly, everyone's chins raised, beams on their beautiful faces.

Libet approaches, making check marks on her clipboard. "Thanks, girls. You can come down now. You over there, are you done?"

"Nawt yet!" Alicia calls desperately, watching as Ashlee scrambles to the top of her pyramid. Already balanced precariously, they can't wait for Libet to approach and appraise them.

Aurora is the first to topple. She rolls sideways onto her hip. Alicia crashes down on top of her, landing straight on her shoulder and twisting the Delta's arm backwards. Then she slips and slams onto her ankle. Ashlee screams as she flips down and slams onto her head, which she grips dazedly. Adina stays crouched, then flops to the side. In a bewildered, injured huddle, they cling to each other, Alicia and Ashlee bawling.

"The Ah-mazing A's don't look very amazing," giggles Claire.

"Act nice," snaps Massie, immediately rushing over to Alicia. "Ehmagawd, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the nurse? I'm sure she's still here."

Olivia, Dylan, and Claire follow as Cher hands the dog back to Libet. "You guys will totally be alright! Do you need any help?"

"Such sportsmanship!" squeals Libet loudly. Massie shoots Alicia an evil grin and rises to her feet.

"_You _are the captain," Libet declares, pointing to Massie. "And _you_ are the co-captain." She nods at Claire. "The rest of you made the team. I'm sorry to say that you," she nods at the Ah-mazing A's, "did not."

***THE NURSE***

"So, Ashlee, did you get the voice thing done?" Alicia demands from her spot on a green-cotton-covered cot in the nurses's office.

"Yeah. Here." Ashlee hands over her phone, showing Alicia how to work the app.

Alicia immediately dials Derrick's number. She needs to _do _something. Right now.

"Hello?" says Derrick. "Who is this?"

"It's Massie," says the robotic voice of the brunette. "If you are wondering, the reason I broke up with you is because I hooked up with a girl over the summer."

"What? Who?"

"Secret."

Alicia hangs up.

"That was amazing," congratulates Adina.

"I thought you said everyone already knew about the thing with you and Massie," Aurora notes.

"Yeah? Well, I lied. Nobody knows. But now they will."

***PILGRIM SCHOOL***

"Kristen Gregory?" questions a young female voice in the form of a secretary sitting behind a polished wooden desk.

"Yes, that's me." Kristen grins and extends her soft, manicured hand for a shake.

The woman accepts. "My name is Rosie Lerman, and I'm the registrar of Pilgrim School." She smiles. "And this is your guardian?" Rosie shows no sign of knowing the girl is Selena Gomez, though she must realize it.

"Yes, I'm Selena." She steps forward and also shakes hands with Rosie. "I am the temporary legal guardian of Kristen while her mother and father settle some matters at home. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Rosie dips her head and hands each of them a glossy brochure. "Alright, you can head on it to orientation. Bring this with you."

Kristen beams appreciatively. "Bye, Selena!" She gives a quick hug to the pop star, then heads into the artsy auditorium, where she chooses a seat near the front and skims the pages of the pamphlet.

**Welcome To Pilgrim School!  
our mission: to nurture the mind, spirit, and moral awareness of our students.**  
**we nurture the spirit by offering participation for all students in the fine, visual, and performance arts.**  
**we expand innovative thinking through the use of tools and technology.**  
**we nurture the mind by developing strong academic and critical thinking skills.**  
**we enrich the mind through personal support and attention for each student.**  
**we nurture moral awareness by encouraging and enhancing friendships.**  
**we grow scientists: inquisitive and creative learners.**  
**we grow artists: the dreamers and creators.**  
**we grow athletes: team players and individual competitors with a strong sense of sportsmanship.**  
**we grow writers: storytellers and poets, journalists and historians.**  
**we grow adventurers. **  
**but most of all, we grow graduates who have a strong sense of potential and are ready to participate.**

There are dozens of photos of students from toddlers to teens laughing and joking, studying and learning, dancing and singing.

Even compared to Kristen's high standards, it looks amazing. She pulls out her phone and fires off a text.

**sexysportsbabe: i miss u, baby. but pilgrim skl looks good.**  
**fisher2: kris! i have good news!  
sexysportsbabe: what?**  
**fisher2: i'm going 2 oak grove!**  
**sexysportsbabe: that's only ten miles away from me!**  
**fisher2: exactly.**  
**fisher2: now we can still be a couple. :D**  
**sexysportsbabe: i have 2 go and pick my roommates, but ca over the weekend?**  
**fisher2: definitely. i can't w8. ;)**  
**sexysportsbabe: love u, cam. :)**

Kristen drops her phone into the back pocket of her pants and looks around the room, then down at her outfit, wondering if the reason people aren't talking to her is because she doesn't look good enough. After all, compared to the rest of the girls milling around and chatting, she's totally underdressed.

In her mind, she imagines Massie rating her. _Miss Kristen Gregory is wearing dark-wash Juicy Couture capri jeans with gold embroidery on the back pockets and a pink-toned floral-print three-finger-strap top. In Westchester, she would have worn her Gianvito Rossi boots, but in L.A., she's wearing shimmery charcoal Haviana flip-flops to project cute-girl-at-the-beach. Her iPhone case is a cute peach bunny rabbit. No bag. Mascara, brown eye-shadow, foundation, and blush, all by CoverGirl. Her hair is in a side fishtail. 10. Good luck, Kris._

She can totally do this. Rising out of her padded chair, she approaches a girl with soft, straight, chesnut-brown locks and bright green eyes covered by trendy Prada glasses. "Hey! I'm Kristen Gregory. Wanna be roommates?"

The girl turns. She looks flawless close-up, like an airbrushed model. "I'm Juliette Carney," she says with a smile. "I like your outfit."

Kristen grins. "Thanks."

"We need another girl in our room." Juliette pulls the tanned arm of a slim girl. "This is my best friend Lacey. Lacey McGarter."

"Hey, I'm Lacey." She laughs, throwing her head back. She has perfect white teeth and thin, wild red hair. "Are you our roomie?" She puts an arm around Juliette.

"Yeah, that's me." Kristen quickly shakes hands with Lacey. "I'm Kristen Gregory. So, should we go over and get our room assignment before all the good places are taken?"

"Yeah, probably." Lacey's elbow is already linked with Juliette's, but she links the other with Kristen's. "So, Kristen, where are you from?"

"Westchester, New York," she promptly replies, getting in line. "You?"

"I've lived here all my life," Juliette tells Kristen.

"I'm actually from London," says Lacey. "But I've been going to school here since I was in fourth grade."

"That's cool." Kristen tries to smirk, but her grin is still in place. But somehow, she feels like her grin is okay here. In Westchester, if she smiles for too long, it feels weird. But in California, she feels like she should be beaming nonstop. So how are the sports teams here? This is my first year."

"_That _explains why we haven't seen you before." Lacey snort-laughs, just like Dylan, Cher, and sometimes Claire and Olivia used to. "Right, we have gymnastics, soccer, softball, baseball, rugby instead of football, and tennis."

"I was the captain of the girls soccer team at my old school," Kristen comments.

"High-five!" Lacey holds up her hand. "Soccer is my sport too!"

"I do gymnastics," Juliette injects, posing and giggling.

Then they reach the lady in front.

"Would Room 15 be okay?" she suggests. "It's on the second floor, so it has a nice view of the ocean, and it's roomy. Three twin-size beds, an eight-by-ten walk-in closet, three dressers, three desks, a full bathroom including Jacuzzi, a balcony, a television and radio, a laptop for each of you, and 24-hour room service at no extra charge. There's a pool down the hall."

"Perfect." Juliette accepts nine room keys that come with a warning that they get no more for the entire year. They haul their luggage into the elevator, pop out onto the second floor, and unpack. "It _is_ nice in here," she observes, running a hand over the fluffy beige carpet. "Lacey, if you spill something _again_ . . ."

Lacey laughs. "Re_lax_, Jules. It'll be fine." She drags her Guess designer suitcases into the closet and pushes them under a shelf.

"We should call ourselves JKL. 'Cause our names are Juliette, Kristen, and Lacey," Juliet giggles.

"We totally should!" agrees Lacey, coming out of the bathroom. Her bright hair is in a messy bun, and she's wearing only a purple Armani bandeau bikini that shows just how long and thin her legs are.

"I now pronounce us JKL." Kristen sticks out her tongue playfully, and the others follow. "Could I have the middle of the room?" she asks, meaning the bed, dresser, and desk.

"Sure." Juliette smiles. "I'll take right."

"Perfect." Lacey grins. "I want left."

"Come with me, Lace, will you?" Juliette begs. "I want a bag of chips from the vending machine out in the hallway, and I can't reach the stupid buttons."

"Sure. We'll be right back, Kris."

"'Kay." Kristen pulls out her school supplies, stacking them on her desk. They're already color-coded and completely prepared for all of her classes. She's even written out a neat cover page in each notebook in her perfect script. "Hey, guys!" she hollers into the corridor. When the girls don't answer, she rolls her eyes and gets up, making sure not to close the door all the way, since she didn't pick up a room key on the way out.

As she rounds the corner, she sees Lacey pushed back against the wall, a muscular, brown-haired boy kissing her aggressively. Lacey's hands are around his neck. When she sees Kristen, Lacey straightens up. "This is my boyfriend, Tony. Tony, this is Kristen Gregory. She's my new roomie." Then they go back to making out.

Kristen rolls her eyes again and returns to the room, where Juliette is sitting on her bed, reading. "Lacey's got a hot boyfriend." She adds a laugh to show that she doesn't mean that in an attracted way.

"He is, isn't he?" Juliette glances at Kristen. "Here, by the way. A boy, Cam, I think, called you; he wants you to call him back."

Kristen nods at Juliette. "Thanks." She dials Cam's number.

"Hey, Kristen."

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I just got to Oak Grove, if you want to meet up at some point."

"Tomorrow after school good? I don't think I can wait for the weekend. I'm so glad you came out here, Cam."

Kristen can see her boyfriend's sexy smirk through the phone as he says, "Love you, babe."

"You too."

"Ooh, _boyfriend_," Juliette teases, rolling over onto her stomach and kicking her feet in the air. "Tell me about him."

"His name is Cameron, and . . ."

***THE RIVERA MANSION***

Alicia is buried under her covers, sobbing her heart out. She only just barely hears the _ding_ of her computer, telling her that she has a FaceTime request.

Seeing, that it's Kristen, she accepts and moans, "Hey."

"Leesh! What's wrong?" For a second, Kristen has forgotten that Alicia was kicked out of the Pretty Committee, that the Latina started the Ah-mazing A's. Amazing how trivial all the drama seems when you're 3,000 miles away.

"The Ah-mazing A's left me." Alicia starts crying again. "I think I should go back to Massie."

"I don't think you should," Kristen says.

"I always do."

"And it never works out, does it?" she points out. "I think you should be that cool loner girl. People will be begging to join your clique, and you won't even have one. Instead, you'll have tons of admiring followers. Won't that be cool?"

"Totally." The old Alicia begins to shine through, and she smirks. "Thanks, Kris."

"Definitely. And just remember that I'm always here for you, whether or not I get kicked out of Le Comité Jolie."

"Is that what you guys are really calling yourselves? That's just French for The Pretty Committee. Totally pathetic."

"It really is."

***OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY***

"Hey, Massie." Layne casts her eyes downward and tries to wink sexily, although it looks more like she's having a seizure.

"Hi, Massie." Another girl licks her lips.

After another five minutes of the same treatment, the Alpha can't take it. "What is going on?" she cries.

"Because they know," Alicia replies from next to her, an evil grin on her face. "Lesbehonest, Massie, we all know that you're more lesbian than I'd ever be." She leans in to whisper in the brunette's ear, reveling in Massie's sudden inhalation. "And remember when I said nobody knows? Well, now they do."

Massie freezes, her face slowly turning red. "Ehmagawd."

***PILGRIM SCHOOL (THREE MONTHS LATER)***

"Morning, girls!" Kristen chirps, exiting the bathroom in the date outfit she picked out yesterday. She's in a great mood. Cam will be at her door in two minutes, and she's almost positive he's about to pop the question. And she knows exactly what her answer will be.

"I'll be back." Juliette pulls on a Michael Kors jacket and buckles up strappy silver Agnes B. sandals.

_I wonder where she's been going, _Kristen reflects. _She's been leaving at the same time every Saturday morning since school started._

**sexysportsbabe: cam, r u here yet?**

She waits for a while, knowing that he doesn't like when she nags. But eventually, she can't wait any longer.

**sexysportsbabe: i'll go look 4 u. :)**

Kristen quickly scribbles a note and tapes it to Lacey's headboard so her roommate doesn't wake up and wondering where Kristen and Juliette are. Then she grabs a key card and leaves the room in search of her boyfriend.

She's just about to go out the front doors of Pilgrim School when she hears, from the bathroom that no one ever uses, "Mmm,_Cam_, you're so _good._"

_What the actual _fuck_ is going on?_


	4. Third Degree Burn

"Is _this _why you've been sneaking out?" Kristen demanded, her eyes sparking with shock. "To kiss my boyfriend? You _bitch_!"

"We've done way more than kiss." Juliette smirks, climbing off Cam. Her pale blue top is up past her breasts.

"Save it. I don't want to know. Cameron, obviously we're done. I never want to see any of you again." Kristen turns away.

"That's going to be tough, considering we share a room," Juliet remarks casually.

Kristen whirls around and slaps her, leaving a red hand-print on Juliette's cheek. "Fuck off, Juliet Carney." As she walks out, she hears the two go back to their little session, and she's overcome with an urge to find exactly _why_ Cam dumped her. So Kristen ducks back in, locks the heavy wooden door, and hides behind a stall, listening to them.

Sucking noises are coming from the other end of the restroom. "Best I ever had!" Cam shouts. Then more noises.

_So just because I wouldn't put out for him, because I was saving myself for marriage, he cheats on me. That bastard._

* * *

Kristen runs outside to the courtyard, where she falls onto a bench and tries to keep her breathing under control. _It's okay, K, you'll be alright. Pull yourself together, Gregory, you're going to be fine. Fine. Come on, K. Fine. You're better off now. Call Selena. Come on._

"Selena?" Kristen ventures into her phone.

"Are you okay, Kristen? You sound horrible. Are you sick?"

"Worse," she sniffles. "My boyfriend is cheating on me with one of my roommates."

"I'm so _sorry_," comes Selena's sympathetic voice. "That's terrible."

"Please, get me out of here. It's almost December; my mom should be okay now. I heart you, Sel, but I really want to go back to Westchester."

"I feel you. Well, as a present for braving one of the toughest boarding schools in America, I'll get you a plane ticket. And a credit card, hooked up to my income. Unlimited. You deserve more than you're getting, Kristen."

"Thank you so much! I'd hug you right now."

"I'm sure you would, but you'd smudge my makeup." Selena giggles, and suddenly they're both laughing. When they pull themselves together, Selena says, "Just let me finish my photo shoot and I'll come pick you up. Can you just wait it out for five or six hours?"

"Sure."

***FLIGHT 19 TO WESTCHESTER***

Even though Juliette and Cameron betrayed her, Kristen is a winner.

She has achieved what, before, only Massie could. She had officially become the Alpha of Pilgrim School. Lacey, who was previously the Alpha, had given up her power to support Kristen. For the time she had been there, Kristen had a total HART of a boyfriend. She was the captain of the soccer team, got straight A's, and wore the newest, best clothes, shipped straight from the house of Selena Gomez. And it had helped that there had been a convenient leak when someone had discovered Kristen's mail from Selena. After that, everything had come even more easily.

Kristen has survived hardships. And she is still the Alpha. But now she's leaving.

Selena leads the way onto their plane. First-class only, 40 passengers.

* * *

She doesn't quite know how she feels returning to Westchester. For one, she's leaving behind a legacy. She _is_ the Alpha of Pilgrim School, and it's pretty damn awesome. Not only that, she won't get to live with Selena Gomez anymore, who, besides being famous, is kind, generous, and hilarious.

"So how long until this flight is over?" Kristen asks blearily. Her forehead is resting against the window, her eyes fluttering with sleep. She's excited, but she's also beyond tired.

"About an hour," Selena replies, glancing at her bodyguards, who are sitting in the opposite aisle, before pulling on a leather sleep mask down over her poreless face and closing her eyes.

Kristen rolls onto her side, curls up on the reclining seat, and floats away into blackness.

* * *

"Omigod, Kristen Gregory!" someone squeals, nudging their friend in the ribs.

"So she _is _the girl who's sisters with Selena Gomez!"

Kristen jerks up, whips the sheets away from her, and looks around. The plane is rolling along the tarmac, and a few girls who she knows from Pilgrim are seemingly prepared to ambush her. _Why are they even going to Westchester? To stalk me?_ Kristen wonders bitterly.

But then she realizes that this is actually an opportunity. These girls are low B-List, and still hot enough to pass for cool if she does a little work. If Kristen brings them with her to meet the Pretty Committee, sorry, _Le Comité Jolie_, they will have to recognize her as the Alpha she is. She's not actually going to do it, but something does occur to her.

_They've been wrong this all time, _she thinks. _It wasn't Leesh who could have taken over and became Alpha. It was me._

* * *

"Hello, girls." The one and only Kristen Gregory struts through the doors, throwing it closed behind her.

"Kristen!" the B-List girls cheer. The C-List girls clap, and the D-List girls cross their arms and pout.

"I thought you were staying at Pilgrim School until January," says Massie.

"Change of plans, then." Kristen takes a seat next to Alicia.

**massiekur: r u fucking *serious* right now?  
sexysportsbabe: as a heart attack.**  
**massiekur: don't joke about that.**  
**sexysportsbabe: what do u care? u can be bitchy all u want, but i can't make a comment?**  
**sexysportsbabe: what's one one three four upside-down on a calculator?**  
**sexysportsbabe: does it really take this long figure it out?**  
**massiekur: hell.**  
**sexysportsbabe: yeah, that's what it was like being in a clique w/ u.**

"The sass is real," Alicia declares, looking over Kristen's shoulder as the blonde hits send.

"Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z formation!" Kristen giggles, jutting out her neck.

"Hip rotation!"

"Butt circulation!"

They crack up laughing, leaning against each other, tears streaming out of their eyes.

"Ehmagawd, Leesh, I missed you so much."

"You too, girl. You too. Actually seriously, though: have you been home yet?"

"No," Kristen murmurs. "Selena said it would be pretty bad, but I can brace myself."

"Good morning, class," Ms. Kilby proclaims, clacking into the room in her high heels. "As you've seen, I'm sure, Kristen Gregory has rejoined us. Has everyone said hello to Kristen? Great. Today, we'll be working with some basic integration techniques. Take one worksheet, pass it back. If you don't read and finish this by the time class is over, you'll be doing it for homework."

"Let's actually do our work, unlike Le Comité Jolie," Kristen says.

"We're the perfect team," Alicia observes. "I'm sassy, and you're smart-assy!"

"Smart-assy," Kristen echoes with a snort, laughing all over again.

"Just because you just returned, Miss Gregory, does not by any means give you the right to be a distraction to others during class," Ms. Kilby warns, but she's grinning.

"Sorry, Ms. Kilby!" Kristen smirks. "Just reuniting with an old friend."

***LECOMITÉ JOLIE***

"Today we have serious cheer practice. The scouts for the United States team that competes internationally are coming today," Massie reminds Le Comité Jolie. "How do we look as hawt as possible?"

"Booty shorts!" squeal Olivia and Dylan.

"Good idea. Does everyone still have the shorts we bought in Gucci's lingerie section, in the different colors, when we went shopping last week?" She plows on without waiting for a reply. "You should all wear those. Dyl, you should wear yoga pants, the green ones. You're a little . . . _large_ to wear booty shorts."

Dylan clenches her fists. "Okay, Massie, just because I'm a size _six _and you're all twos does nawt mean I'm fat. I am nawt fat. I am beautiful and I love myself. It's my decision if I feel comfortable wearing booty shorts, and I do. So just back off, bitch!"

Massie takes a fast breath. "I didn't mean-"

"I've had enough of your crap!" Dylan shouts. "You keep hinting that I'm super-overweight and then casually apologizing as though that's going to make a fucking _difference. _Well, you know what? I'm _sick _of it! We're done!"

"Then you better move your fat ass over to Duh-licia and Shit-sten's table, because you will never _ever_ be skinny or pretty!"

"Massie Elisabeth Block, you are just an arrogant, self-absorbed mean girl. And you'll try and try to be the most popular, but girls who are _rea__l _Alphas don't have to work a quarter as hard as you! You want this entire school to think everything you do is so_effortless_, but now they know the truth!" Dylan turns to face the class. "I have been in Massie Block's inner circle for seven years. And all she does is _work_. Nothing is ever fun for her. She just _works _to be popular. Pathetic, right?" She laughs meanly. "Look, if you're still scared of her, then don't answer; I don't care. Just know that she's not perfect, or even close to perfect. She's been playing you all, and none of you deserve that." Now their energy turns tangibly to Dylan. "You'll always fail, Massie Block, because you are a terrible person, and a terrible person cannawt be an Alpha. End of story. I'm leaving your stupid new clique, Massie Block. And I hope I never have to see you ah-gain."

Dylan stomps to Kristen and takes the desk in front of her, twisting around to talk to the Latina and the blonde. "I _can _join you guys, right?" she asks uncertainly, whispering so the rest of the students can't hear her.

"Of course." Kristen smiles warmly. "We'll never turn anyone down, especially you, Dyl."

* * *

"So, how do we become A-List?" Kristen inquires, leaning her cheek on her palm.

"We're already A-List," points out Alicia with a flip of her perfect glossy hair.

"Okay, I'll rephrase: how do we become _the _A-List?"

"I think most of the people here already hate Massie after my rant. She's said a lot of the same things to those girls who she calls LBR's and EW's, and they dislike her for that. But after they found out that she says that to someone in her own _clique_, that's not going to go over."

"But we need to work to be _the _clique," says Alicia.

Dylan scrunches up her forehead in thought. "I feel like if we try too hard, we'll be just like Massie."

"Point," Alicia agrees.

"But we can't be totally casual," Kristen points out. That, and the fact that she wants to show off her new credit card.

Alicia rubs her neck. "We should definitely go shopping regularly, stay one-up on the trends. Now that you have connections with a celebrity, Kris, we should be good."

"'Kay."

"What else, though?" wonders Dylan.

"I think it should be just us," says Alicia. "You, me, and Kris. No one else."

"Ah-greed," say Dylan and Kristen.

"Just be ourselves, then." Dylan strikes a pose. "Wear cute clothes, throw great parties, and flaunt our connections. But we won't be a clique. We'll be _us_, the three best friends. No Alpha and Betas business. Just us."

"Ah-greed," say Alicia and Kristen.

"And we need a clique name," reflects Dylan.

"Ehmagawd, what about Third-Degree Burn? Because hello, there's three of us? And we're so smokin' hot." Kristen giggles.

"Ah-greed!" shout Dylan and Alicia.

"Now what else?" Kristen asks. "Should we have boyfriends?"

"All or none," says Dylan. "If we all have hawt boyfriends, then definitely. But if we don't all have them, then none of us can."

"But what if someone asks us out?" pouts Alicia. "What do we say? Like, three boys aren't gonna ask us at the same exact time."

"Mmm, point," agrees Kristen thoughtfully. "Well, we'll tell them we're thinking about it, and just say yes when everyone else is ready."

"But he has to be a HART," adds Dylan.

"Should we audition for a team?" wonders Alicia. "No cheer, that's what Mass is doing. And no soccer. Sorry, Kris. Lacrosse or field hockey?"

"You don't even _run_," Dylan points out in a fake-derisive voice.

"Yeah, true," Alicia admits.

"What if we don't do sports at all?" says Kristen.

"Easy for you to say!" crows Dylan, checking the clock and gathering up her books. "You stay skinny. We need to exercise to do that."

"You don't do sports anyway." Kristen pretends to cockily lower imaginary eyeglasses. "You can't fool me, missy."

Dylan shrieks, but the bell tinkles and drowns her out.

"Text you next class!" Alicia calls over the heads of their classmates.

* * *

**holagurrl: hey girls.  
bigredhead: hey hey.**  
**sexysportsbabe: yo.**  
**bigredhead: so what's up?**  
**holagurrl: our clique has to have a *thing.***  
**sexysportsbabe: we're not a *clique!* that's the point!**  
**holagurrl: sry, whatevs. our group has to have a thing.**  
**sexysportsbabe: massie's doesn't.**  
**bigredhead: they do cheerleading.**  
**holagurrl: not w/out us, they don't.**  
**bigredhead: ooh, true. haha on them.**  
**sexysportsbabe: ;P**  
**sexysportsbabe: maybe we could each have a thing. like, dylan could cook or sumthing, since she likes food. no offense, dyl, seriously. we love u the way u r.**  
**bigredhead: i know u do. :) and that seems like a cool idea.**  
**sexysportsbabe: and leesh could design clothes and stuff like that.**  
**holagurrl: heart!**  
**sexysportsbabe: and i'll stay sporty, i guess. i'll go back 2 soccer. captain the team again. we'll be the best group ever!**  
**holagurrl: ah-greed.**

***GREGORY APARTMENT***

"Hey Mom!" Kristen calls. "Selena probably called and said I was coming back."

"Kristen?" Mrs. Gregory jumps out from the kitchen, the saucepan she was holding falling to the floor with a clatter. "No, uh, she . . . didn't say anything."

"Oh." Kristen's face burns red, as it always do when a situation gets awkward too quickly. "Well, I'm back!"

"You're early. You weren't . . . I was hoping you'd want to stay at Pilgrim the whole year, so you could just go to college instead of coming here." Her voice is raw and sad.

"But everything looks okay." She walks into the apartment, looking around. All the furniture and decorations in place. The painting her father created still hangs above the couch, Kristen notes.

Then she sees the lawyers. They've taken over her room, which is transformed into a paneled study. "What . . . is . . . _this_?" she growls.

"This is why I didn't want you here," her mother replies. "I'm sorry, Kristen, I know that's hard for you to hear, but it's true. This wasn't a good time for you to return, and there's not really a place for you. I love you, darling, but Phillip, the lawyers, and I have discussed this, and we've decided it's best, if you came back ahead of schedule, for you to go and live with your fathers."

"Philip? So now you're calling my dad _Phillip_?"

"Is it not his name?"

Kristen boils. "What did you do with all my things?"

"They're in our storage area downstairs."

"If you threw anything out, I will _murder_ you." Then she picks up her Coach shoulder bag, stomps out of the apartment, slams the front door as hard as she possibly can, and runs down the nine flights of stairs to the community basement, where she digs out her Kate Spade suitcase and fills it with her textbooks and other school things, her wallet, her phone, the blue wool blanket she's had since she was a baby, and enough clothing to last her a week. Then she zips it and runs. When she's a suitable distance away from the Pinewood and sure that her mother won't bother taking the car and trying to track her down, she calls the house phone and leaves Mrs. Gregory a message: "I'm safe. But I'm also 18; don't look for me. I have the right to live on my own, and I will. Goodbye. I love you."

Then she jogs over to the Little America hotel two blocks away from Octavian Country High and checks in with Selena's credit card, where she is ecstatic to find that everything has been arranged and that there are no questions about where the money is coming from.

When Kristen finally gets up to her room and collapses on her bed, she texts the rest of 3D Burn.

**sexysportsbabe: hey, guys?  
bigredhead: yeah?**  
**holagurrl: what's up, kris?**  
**sexysportsbabe: listen.**  
**bigredhead: listening. and eating chips. but yeah.**  
**sexysportsbabe: good enough. so i got home like an hour or so ago, and my mom completely replaced my room w/ a place 4 the lawyers 2 work. her idea was that i'd like pilgrim so much that i'd just want 2 stay there instead of coming home. so they arranged 4 me 2 go live with my dad. in *arkansas.* well, like that's happening. so i decided 2 come 2 the little america hotel right here by ocdh. so that's where i am now. and i don't think i'm going 2 go back 2 my mom's. or my dad's.**  
**holagurrl: ehmagawd, kris, i'm so *sry.***  
**sexysportsbabe: it's alright. i mean, i'm sure i'll be sad l8r, but i'll get over it. i would have moved out soon neway 2 go 2 college, and it's not like i was exactly planning on going back afterwards, lol.**  
**bigredhead: drowning man. :P**  
**holagurrl: yr such a sixth-grader, dyl.**  
**holagurrl: u can totally live w/ me, kris. my parents wouldn't even notice.**  
**bigredhead: or me. although i'm not sure u really want 2 be around while we're taping the marvilous marvils. ugh, it's so stupid. i used 2 like reality tv. now? 4get it.**  
**sexysportsbabe: my mom loves watching marvilous marvils, lol.**  
**bigredhead: every1 does! i've been trying 2 convince the girls at ocdh not 2 watch it so that we lose all those viewers, but that's not nearly enough. i mean, this airs internationally. i need a way 2 convince the *world* nawt 2 watch it.**  
**sexysportsbabe: that can be one of our missions.**  
**holagurrl: neway, kris, back 2 where we were. u can live w/ me.**  
**sexysportsbabe: thx, leesh. that's totally amazing of u.**  
**holagurrl: it's completely nuh-thing, kris.**  
**sexysportsbabe: thanks. :D**  
**sexysportsbabe: and then i need massive shopping trip. i left all my clothing. they're all last-season hand-me-downs, knockoffs, or church clothes. but now i have a credit card.**  
**holagurrl: really? from yr mom?**  
**bigredhead: it was a pity gift, wasn't it?**  
**sexysportsbabe: actually, no. it was from selena. unlimited.**  
**holagurrl: that's guh-reat!**  
**sexysportsbabe: :D**  
**bigredhead: can we just go now? i need 2 get out of the fucking house. i can't stand my mother. can i come live w/ u 2, leesh?**  
**holagurrl: i guess. y not? not like my stupid parents care or nething.**  
**bigredhead: aw, leesh, don't be like that. they do love u.**  
**holagurrl: i guess. but getting nething i want totally makes up for it. :D**  
**holagurrl: i'll come around w/ alex in the limo and we'll pick u up. 2 the westchester it is!**  
**sexysportsbabe: who's alex?**  
**holagurrl: my new driver.**  
**sexysportsbabe: gotcha. c u soon, leesh and dyl!**  
**bigredhead: bye!**  
**holagurrl: be there in a few!**


	5. Merry Effing Christmas

Kristen is woken at 11:00 by a text from Alicia. For a few seconds, she revels in the fact that her mother can't barge in and shake her awake at the crack of dawn anymore. Smiling, she unlocks her phone.

**holagurrl: hey!**  
**sexysportsbabe: what's up?**  
**holagurrl: just wanted 2 tell u that i talked 2 my dad and he said yr welcome 2 move in whenever.**  
**sexysportsbabe: tell him thank u so much.**  
**holagurrl: already did.**  
**sexysportsbabe: hey, isn't it like the crack of dawn 4 u?**  
**holagurrl: nah. i went 2 bed right after we got home from the mall. i felt like shit.**  
**sexysportsbabe: y?**  
**holagurrl: i didn't get anything at the armani sale, and remember how dylan was all depressed b/c those shirts at bebe didn't fit her?**  
**sexysportsbabe: and i was mad b/c both chanel and tiffany didn't have those adorable earrings? yeah.**  
**holagurrl: well, i was upset. so i went 2 bed and slept it off and i felt much better. then i woke up at like 7:00 and sat and w8ed until i was sure u would be up.**  
**sexysportsbabe: got it. neway, i'm going 2 go and unpack my bags. ttyl?**  
**holagurrl: sure! bye.**

Finally, she peels herself off the hotel bed and lifts up her leg, yawning and stumbling over her feet.

"You're a good soldier, choosing your battles. Pick yourself up, dust yourself off, get back in the saddle. You're on the front-"

Kristen once again picks up her phone, this time answering the call. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's your mother," Mrs. Gregory - ahem - Miller replies, sounding sour. "Where are you, Kristen?"

"The hotel by OCD," she replies.

"Are you sure you want to stay in a hotel?"

"Doorman, gym access, pool, maids, what more have I ever wanted? We never had any of that." That wasn't strictly true for two reasons. First, Kristen wants way more than that in her life, but sounding like a spoiled Westchester brat is a sure way to dismay her mother, and for some reason Kristen really wants to hurt her right now. Secondly, they had had those things for a little while before Mr. Gregory lost his job, but Kristen barely remembers those days.

"But I love you," Marsha speaks, choked up.

Kristen dumps her Victoria's Secret bag over the floor, and six pairs of yoga pants spill out. "Is the divorce done?" she asks. Suddenly, she feels very mature.

"No, Kristen, I'm sorry. But if you could just-"

"I don't want to live with either of you right now. I'm going to be staying at Alicia's house, if you want to visit. This doesn't mean I hate you, Mom, but I want to live my own life right now. I'm pretty much 18, I have my own money source, and I'm going off to college in a few months."

"Selena Gomez's credit card is not a money source, Kristen. You should learn how to work and earn something, not just mooch off a celebrity who you didn't even know half a year ago."

"I-"

Marsha hangs up.

Kristen has never been hung up on by her own mother before.

* * *

A few minutes later, she picks up the hotel phone and dials 999.

"Hello, room service."

"Yes, this is Kristen Gregory in room 218. I would like to start my day with a healthy meal." The man rattles off a list of options and specials. Finally, she stops him. "The whole-grain waffles with a fruit cup and some orange juice sounds perfect."

"Half-an-hour, please."

"Sure. Thank you." She replaces the receiver.

Then Kristen takes a quick shower, dries her hair, and braids it before digging up a cute outfit compiled of items purchased at her shopping mission. "I guess I should make sure Dyl and Leesh like it," she mutters to herself.

**sexysportsbabe: can i send u guys a pic of my outfit?**  
**holagurrl: i'll help u if u help me. the parents r completely pissed.**  
**sexysportsbabe: what did u do?**  
**holagurrl: i cut my hair.**  
**bigredhead: ehmagawd. no you didn't.**  
**holagurrl: it's just shorter and a little more choppy.**  
**bigredhead: but . . .**  
**holagurrl: tell me yr opinion when u actually c it. can u come pick me up, dyl?**  
**bigredhead: u and yr new hair is going 2 be on live television, then. they're taping right now.**  
**holagurrl: that's fine. ;)**  
**sexysportsbabe: can u get me 2, dyl?**  
**bigredhead: sure.**  
**bigredhead: i'll be there in ten, leesh. kris, i'll come 4 u right afterwards.**  
**sexysportsbabe: cool.**  
**holagurrl: w8! yr outfit, kris! yr outfit.**  
**sexysportsbabe: w8, r we still going 2 rate our clothes?**  
**bigredhead: it was kind of fun . . .**  
**holagurrl: but it was a massie thing. we're nawt going 2 be like massie.**  
**bigredhead: i c that we still talk like her tho.**  
**holagurrl: only when we feel like it. we *r* still new yorkers.**  
**bigredhead: true that!**  
**sexysportsbabe: r we going 2 announce what the other person is wearing, at least? b/c i'm willing 2 admit that i will miss that. it was fun.**  
**holagurrl: sure. when we're all 2gether, we'll do that. what if dylan always rates me, i rate kristen, and kristen rates dylan?**  
**sexysportsbabe: sounds good.**  
**bigredhead: i'm leaving now. bye!**  
**holagurrl: c u!**

* * *

"Ehmagawd, Leesh!" Kristen squeals, running a hand over her friend's new bob. "You really did cut it!"

"No shit." But she's smiling toothily, twisting slightly so the cameras catch her good side. "So let's announce," Alicia decrees loudly. "I'll do Kristen first." She clears her throat. "Miss Kristen Gregory is wearing Pinghe leggings with a black-belted Alice&Olivia white peplum top. On her feet are light blue suede pumps. Her iPhone case is a turquoise-striped Kate Spade number. For makeup, she has Chanel mascara, black nail lacquer, Armani blush and blue eyeshadow. She carries a Sophia Hulme envelope clutch. For jewelry, she has Kate Spade bubble drop earrings and a matching statement necklace. Her hair is natural and sort of curly."

"This feels weird without ratings afterward," Dylan whines. "Can we just do them? I am the one who made that game up," she points out. "It's nawt like we're stealing from Massie.

"True." Alicia tilts her head. "Well, Kris, I give you a 9.3."

"9.4," says Dylan. "Now do I do Leesh?"

"Yeah," Alicia says.

"Miss Alicia Rivera is sporting floral leggings that cost only $17. She's really getting into the nawt-designer thing. With that is a pleated pink top with a slight v-neck and spaghetti straps. On her feet are Madwell sandal flats. No phone with her. For makeup, she has hot pink lip gloss, rose nail polish, and blush. She has a big white YSL tote. No jewelry. Her hair is straight and pinned up. I say 9.5."

"Same," nods Kristen. "Now do I do Dylan?"

"Yeah," Dylan says.

"Okay. Miss Dylan Marvil has on white jeans with an orange tunic. On her feet are smart flats. No makeup, but she does have a black sequined bag. No jewelry, but she has Ralph Lauren sunglasses. Her iPhone has a Marc Jacobs foil-effect cover. Her hair is falling out of its bun. Come awn, Dyl, just take it down. Yeah. Beautiful. 9.2. The top would be so much better in a different color; this one clashes with your hair."

"9. You have to change."

"Which one?" The redhead pulls out the same shirt in purple and lime green.

"Purple," Kristen tells her. "Where are we even going?"

"Wanna hit the mall again?" asks Alicia. "See if they've got any new stuff."

"Sounds good," says Kristen.

"I was thinking we should throw a party," comments Dylan. "You know, at my place. Invite only the A-List. And Selena. And she'd be totally free to bring some of her friends. They could have a Marvilous Marvils special."

"Sounds good," Alicia marvels.

"So what kind of party?" Dylan wants to know.

"Beach bonfire," Alicia replies instantly.

"It's December." Dylan rolls her eyes.

"What about a Christmas bash?" Kristen suggests.

"Massie's family always throws the Westchester Christmas party," says Alicia, "and it'll be hard to convince people to come to ours instead."

"No, it won't," responds Kristen with a smirk. "In fact, I think it'll be pretty easy. I mean, who doesn't want to be on the Marvilous Marvils?"

***BLOCK GUESTHOUSE***

"Say you will, say you won't, say you'll do what I don't. Say it's true, say to me, c'est la vie . . ."

Groggily, Claire rolls over, her eyes snapping open. She runs a hand over her face, brushing her sandy bangs off her forehead. Then she checks the Caller ID.

"Rupert?" she exclaims into the mouthpiece. "What . . . ?"

"Hello, Claire. I have another gig for you," he states.

He's been working on his American accent, Claire thinks before answering, "Really?"

"It's a television show that's filmed in both Los Angeles and France. It's projected to be eight seasons, although if it rises to a fan favorite it could go on longer. You'll be acting with a few stars who I'm sure you know, although names can't be revealed until you've signed the leases. They're thinking a salary of 200,000 U.S. dollars per episode, maybe a raise later."

"That sounds amazing!" Claire squeals. "Ehmagawd, Rupert, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Claire," he replies warmly. "The lawyers and producers expect to meet with you the day after Christmas at your house, if that's okay."

"Of course. Do you need to speak with my mother?"

"Are you 18 yet?"

"Yes."

"Then no. You're set on your own. Do you accept?"

"Of course. Thanks again." She sets down the phone, beaming and bouncing on her toes.

**clairebear: guess what, massie?**  
**massiekur: u won the lottery?**  
**clairebear: better.**  
**massiekur: my dad promoted yrs?**  
**clairebear: nope. better.**  
**massiekur: yr rich in some other way?**  
**clairebear: sort of.**  
**clairebear: i'm going 2 be in a real television show!**  
**clairebear: mass? u still there?**  
**massiekur: no offense, claire, but yr not even a real actress! dial l 4 loser was just one thing, and it was a total flop neway. yr only movie was completely pathetic, and now u think yr good enough to be in a show?**  
**clairebear: i got asked 2 be in about 20 movies after dial l 4 loser premiered. i turned them down *4 u.* and this is what u act like?**  
**massiekur: . . . if u think about it, yr the only reason dial l 4 loser did so badly. abby boyd and conner foley r huge stars. then there's u. think about that.**  
**clairebear: just b/c the movie was bad doesn't mean i'm a bad actress, massie. i don't c u being asked 2 be in shows by huge directors. yr just jealous b/c i'm better at sumthing than u! and i don't have 2 be rich, or beautiful, or popular. i'm me, and i'm better than u, and u can't take it!**  
**clairebear: it's actually hilarious how pathetic u r. i can't believe i never realized it b4.**  
**massiekur: *i'm* pathetic?! yr the one w/ the family who's mooching off us b/c we're first-class and live in a nice house. my parents were nice enough 2 give u a place 2 stay. and this is how u repay me?**  
**clairebear: if u were a real friend, u would be supportive of me. but yr actually *afraid* of losing me. y?**  
**clairebear: is it b/c i'm going 2 be famous, and u think i'll 4get u?**  
**clairebear: if u had been nice and kind and happy 4 me, i would have tried 2 get u a part 2, u know that?**  
**clairebear: but i guess u didn't think about that, did u? b/c u don't think.**  
**clairebear: and we're going 2 move, since i've taken the part.**  
**massiekur: where?**  
**clairebear: wherever the show takes us. probably l.a. but maybe france 4 a little while. and wow, look at that, i'm traveling more than u and i'm not even *rich!***  
**massiekur: good. leave. u can't get far enough away. and now we won't have 2 waste money on u freaks. we can finally get that thing i've been wanting!**  
**massiekur: lol, scratch that. there's nuh-thing i want, b/c i have *everything.* and u have nuh-thing.**  
**clairebear: getting rid of yr friendship is worth $1,000,000,000. i h8 u. and don't u dare insult my family again or i'll trash u 2 all the celebrities that u have always been so desperate 2 meet. remember when u thought connor foley actually *liked* u? lmao.**  
**massiekur: i'm still the Alpha of westchester. and yr fucking nuh-thing.**  
**clairebear: idk who u think yr the Alpha of. i'm quitting le comité jolie. yr a bitch, massie block. no wonder every1 keeps leaving u. yr worthless.**

***RIVERA MANSION***

Swinging her thick hair behind her ear, Alicia strolls into her mansion. Her mother and father are enjoying a late lunch of chicken, beans, and salad. "Hola!"

"Alicia, I'm sorry about the way we acted before," Mr. Rivera says immediately. "Your new cut is beautiful, and you look like a star."

"Thanks." She smiles and slides into a glossy wooden chair. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Do you know my assistant, Marsha Gregory?"

"That's Kristen's mom!"

A look of panic flashes across her father's face, but he continues smoothly. "I really think I need to get rid of her. She's a nice lady, but for $120,000 a year, she's just not getting the job done. Someone else would do a lot more for less. What do you think, cariña?

"Maybe. But Kristen's family is really struggling to make ends meet. You could help her out. If you fire her, she might not even have enough money to feed the family."

Mrs. Rivera places a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't, dear."

"I have to," Len says regretfully, pursing his lips.

**bigredhead: not having skl 4 a day makes my life 4 a month, i swear.**  
**sexysportsbabe: lol**  
**bigredhead: but my stupid mom wants me 2 stay here so she can do a 'preparing 4 the holidays' show. yay!**  
**holagurrl: fuck her.**  
**bigredhead: she has her new boy toy 2 do that.**  
**sexysportsbabe: she has *another* new guy? *already?***  
**bigredhead: yeah, and he's a total asshole.**  
**bigredhead: the real problem is that he's actually really sweet.**  
**sexysportsbabe: so what's the issue w/ that?**  
**bigredhead: what if they get married? then i'll lose even the little amount of actual time (read: not playing a game of cards for 80 fucking takes while my bladder feels like it's about to explode all over the new shag rug) i ever get to spend w/ my mom.**  
**holagurrl: i doubt they'll get *that* infatuated.**  
**bigredhead: u don't c them. their relationship is going 2 go public this episode.**  
**sexysportsbabe: it has 2 suck having yr life broadcasted like that.**  
**holagurrl: oh no. merri-lee loves it.**  
**holagurrl: i'm sorry, dyl. :(**  
**holagurrl: btw, kristen, r u ready to move in here?**  
**holagurrl: i can come pick u up whenever u want.**  
**sexysportsbabe: let me just pack my stuff. can i call u when i'm done?**  
**holagurrl: definitely.**  
**bigredhead: can u guys come over here after kristen's settled at yr house, leesh? we can hide out in my room and eat chips without the idiot of a director complaining that i'm pigging out. god, he's an asshole.**  
**holagurrl: lol, sure. y, does he not bother u when u have friends over?**  
**bigredhead: not usually.**  
**sexysportsbabe: hold on. it might be good if he does bother us.**  
**bigredhead: y?**  
**sexysportsbabe: we can introduce ourselves as 3d burn 2 every1.**  
**holagurrl: omg, yr right.**  
**sexysportsbabe: i always am. ;)**

***THE HOTEL***

"Kristen, won't you at least come over today? Tomorrow's Christmas and I . . . I want to spend it with my daughter."

Kristen's heart softens and almost breaks at her mother's tired tone of voice. "Of course I will. I'm not moving back in. But I'll always spend Christmas with you, Mom."

* * *

"So what's the deal with your new job?" Kristen inquires, lounging on the couch at her old apartment.

"It's at Rivera, Manchester, Abeley, and Mendez. Alicia Rivera's father is a senior partner there, and I'm his paralegal," she explains with a smile. Then her phone rings. "Hello? Mr. Rivera! Hi! Do you need anything?"

"No, Marsha." His voice cuts off for a second before returning. "We're making some cuts and I'm afraid we have to let you go."

"You just hired me!" Mrs. Gregory cries.

"I'm sorry, Marsha. Bear with me, the economy is in a bad state right now and there's nothing we can do. As a company, we have to make the best decisions for us. You'll receive a full paycheck for this month and liability for the next two weeks, as you're entitled to."

"Thanks for nothing, Len Rivera." Marsha snaps her phone shut and sinks back onto the couch cushions.

Kristen jogs into the kitchen and returns with a glass of brandy. She hands it to her mother and rubs the woman's back. "I'm really sorry, Mom. That's horrible."

"Well, this'll be a merry fucking Christmas."


	6. Manipulation is my Middle Name

It's way too early in the morning for Kristen to get up when the phone rings. Barely registering the fact that her mother obviously picks it up because the noise stops, she rolls over and falls back asleep.

When it's 9:00 and Kristen enters the kitchen to grab breakfast and wish her mother a Merry Christmas, she finds Mrs. Gregory, her cheeks stained with tears, slumped over the table with a plastic cup filled with wine.

"What happened?" she cries, completely alarmed.

"Len called back," says Marsha with a hiccup, downing her entire drink. "He said that it wasn't his fault because Alicia told him to do it!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Alicia!" her mother shouts shrilly. "Your friend, Alicia! She told her father to fire me. She said it was okay. She said we were poor and didn't have money, but insisted that he fire me!"

"She wouldn't do that," says Kristen. Would she?

* * *

"Alicia Mariana Rivera!" Kristen hollers into her cell phone so loudly that her neighbors downstairs pound on the ceiling. "Shut the fuck up!" She stomps her foot.

"What is going awn?" Alicia wonders innocently.

"Why don't you tell me?!" she screams, spit flying. "I can nawt believe you actually told your dad to get rid of my mother. I didn't know you had it in you to be such a bitch! Why in the world would you fucking do something like that?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Alicia offers meekly.

"I can't fucking deal with this, Alicia Rivera! We're the poorest fucking family at Octavian Country Day High School, I'm on scholarship, I can never have what anyone else has. All I have to rely on are my grades and soccer. That's it. Then my father cheats on my mother. They go through a heartbreaking, nerve-wracking divorce, during which I'm forced to move to fucking California. Then I come back? Why? Because my own boyfriend cheats on me with someone I thought I was good friends with (but I guess I thought I was good friends with you too). After he knows that my parents are divorcing because of that same thing. Right. Doesn't that sound nice? Mm-hmm. Then my mother gets a good job. And you just casually, like, whatever, just tell your dad to fire her because you can. Because you can."

"Kristen, I don't have time for this. It's Christmas. My family is heading over to the Blocks' party in a few minutes."

"How . . . ? But you and Massie are fighting."

"This has nothing to do with Massie and me. This goes beyond that. This is about new and old money, and about who has it. We go to their dinner party because that's what respectable people do. The only reason she invited you, and not your family, just you, is because you were in her clique. Your family was never on the list, because who are the Gregorys? No one's heard of them. You don't understand how the world actually works, because you're a naive little moron."

"Fuck you, Alicia Rivera. I'm dropping out of 3D Burn, and out of OCDH for good. That's right. You won't have to deal with Kristen Gregory anymore, because she will be out of your life forever. Goodbye and fuck you."

* * *

"Mom!" Kristen shouts a moment later. When there is no answer, she runs into the kitchen to find her mother snoring on the table. Quickly, she scribbles a note saying check your messages, Mom and leaves.

When she is safely back in her hotel room, she dials her house phone. As expected, there's no answer, but she leaves a voicemail. "Listen, Mom, I'm going back to California. I'll call you a lot, but I can't be here right now. Too many fake people and phony friends. I love you to pieces, but I can't stay here. Merry Christmas. Call me back."

Kristen reaches Selena on the first ring. "Selena?"

"Who is this?" Selena asks reservedly.

"It's Kristen. Gregory?"

"Oh, Kristen! How are you? Merry Christmas! Are you spending time with your friends? Is there something wrong with your credit card? Did you get some nice presents? Tell your mother hello for me, will you?"

"Wait wait wait. Listen, Selena."

"I'm all ears," she promises.

"A terrible thing happened," she manages to choke out, and then she's crying, tears that she hasn't let pour since Cam cheated on her with Juliette. Since before that, actually. Since she found out her parents were getting a divorce.

"Kristen, Kristen. Stop, honey. I'm here. It's okay. I'm listening. You can tell me, sweetheart. Talk to me. Come on." Selena's soothing voice calms the blonde down enough for her to explain what happened. "That's terrible," says Selena instantly when Kristen in finished. "I'm so sorry."

"I want to live with you again, Selena. I'm sorry. I know I'm making so much trouble. I know you just met me and I'm totally taking advantage and that's horrible. But . . ."

"I know what you're going through, Kristen. I'd never turn you down at a time like this. Of course you can come back here. What, you think I'm going to say no?"

Finally, Kristen smiles. "I didn't know."

"Of course you can come live with me. You don't even have to go back to school if you don't want to. You have enough credits to graduate, and you already have your scholarships, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I might want to go back to Pilgrim School anyway. I'm not sure."

"You have a little while to decide. I'll book you tickets for tomorrow afternoon so you have time to get ready, 'kay, Kristen?"

"Thank you so much, Selena. I'd hug you."

"I'd hug you back, but I'd smudge my makeup." Her playful reminder of their conversation before makes Kristen giggle.

"Love ya," she says.

"Pick you up tomorrow at the airport, girlie. Love ya too."

* * *

**bigredhead: alicia told me what happened, kris.**  
**sexysportsbabe: the real thing, or her version? u know alicia is a fucking manipulator, dylan. her father's a lawyer. he manipulates people 4 a living.**  
**bigredhead: she said that u insulted her and cursed at her.**  
**bigredhead: we had a thing, kristen! 3d burn was the best thing that ever happened 2 me. yeah, bet u didn't know that, b/c u didn't think of ne1 else when u flipped out on leesh, did u?**  
**sexysportsbabe: she didn't tell u the real thing!**  
**sexysportsbabe: y do u believe her over me? don't u remember all those times she took massie's side against u, just b/c it was easier? i got kicked out of the pretty committee three times b/c i stood up 4 u. i did the right thing instead of the easy thing, and you never paid me back once. not once. you barely gave me friendship. i wasn't close 2 ne of u. only claire. but claire was massie's best friend. i had no 1. i did the right thing and i had no 1.**  
**bigredhead: stawp trying 2 change my mind. u hurt my best friend. u were my best friend, 2, but when one hurts the other, why should i take the side of the guilty party?**  
**sexysportsbabe: she hurt me first! u just don't know about it b/c u won't listen!**  
**bigredhead: so u got back at her? that's nawt the way u do things.**  
**sexysportsbabe: right. b/c u don't get back at people.**  
**sexysportsbabe: u want 2 take the easy way out. and i don't associate with people like that neway.**  
**sexysportsbabe: after all i've been through, this is what u do 2 me. this is how u repay me. well, i don't fucking need ne of u. you can all get back w/ massie. oh, but i 4got, she insulted u guys. well, i'm not wondering y nemore, that's 4 sure. u realize she never insulted me? b/c i'm a good person, that's y. i'm not fat or stupid like u, i'm not a whore like alicia. i'm normal, smart, pretty, and i'd rather be cheated on than never asked out, like u.**  
**bigredhead: u did not just go there.**  
**sexysportsbabe: i can go wherever i want. in fact, i'm going back 2 california! living the dream, with my sister selena gomez, and my best friends, and most importantly, none of u assholes will be there. have a nice life, u fat ugly bitch.**  
**bigredhead: u don't know what u just got yrself in2, kristen gregory.**  
**sexysportsbabe: what, u gonna have mommy come and air this on live television, b/c that's the best u can do? gonna run 2 mommy 4 help like always? bring it awn, bitch, i couldn't care less.**  
**bigredhead: i'm never talking 2 u ah-gain.**  
**sexysportsbabe: knock yrself out, girlie.**

* * *

"Selena!" Kristen shouts as she climbs off the plane and falls into her half-sister's arms. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, girl! You too."

"Thanks," Kristen grins, looking down to admire her outfit. She's adorned in a gray gauze Ksubi tie-knot midriff shirt over ripped True Religion shorts that show off her thin, tanned legs. Braided orange flip-flops match her nylon Marc Jacobs purse. Ray-Ban aviators are perched over her blonde hair, and in one hand she carries a big straw hat. Effortless and chic.

Selena is dressed more simply, in a sweetheart-neckline bandeau dress. It has a navy blue skirt and a white cotton bodice, the perfect mix of comfy and professional. Black suede Guiseppe Zanotti heels pull it together, and the black stud-trimmed Michael Kors clutch she carries looks so amazing that Kristen can't help wonder just who coordinated Selena's clothes. She also wears a pile of makeup that makes her facial features pop flawlessly: mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, and blush, and her nails have cute beaded designs.

"Come on!" Selena exclaims. "Let's be best friends." She grabs Kristen's hand and skips through the airport, beaming at gawking admirers. Matching Selena's expression, Kristen feels totally free.

Just wait until everyone in Westchester sees her in People magazine. Or, even better, US Weekly.

* * *

"I decided I do want to go back to school," Kristen remarks as she lounges on Selena's four-poster bed, flipping through an old magazine that features Selena on pages 9, 12, 15, 19, 20, 21, and 40. "Gawd, it's so weird having a famous half-sister."

"Then we better get you registered now. Let's get it over with. Maybe I can meet some of your friends."

"Totally," Kristen agrees, smirking.

* * *

"Is Rosie Lerman here?" Selena inquires. "We spoke with her last time, and she was such a doll."

"No, she's on break," a girl with straight brown hair and extremely pale skin replies. "But I'm Deanne Minster, and I'm happy to help you with whatever you need." She grins at the pair of girls, seeming oblivious to Selena's fame, just like Rosie had.

"This is Kristen Gregory." Selena shoves Kristen forward. "She attended Pilgrim School for the past few months. She did drop out so we could bring her to New York, as she was having a delicate situation. Now, however, she's back and ready to continue her education here for the rest of senior year. Right, Kristen?"

"Yes," she says quickly.

Deanne bites her lip, clicking her tongue. "How long was she away?"

"Only for a couple of weeks," Selena responds hopefully.

"Mmm." Dianne taps her nails on the desk. "I'm not sure what I can do for you. We don't accept mid-year entries here. There's another school near here, Oak Grove. Our sports teams compete as one on the regional and national levels. They might take Kristen."

Kristen stiffens. Cam is probably still at Oak Grove, and still hooking up with Juliette. For a second, she is sure she can't do this. I'm stronger than them, she reminds herself. I can do it. I'm alone, but I can prove to them that I'm winner, that I deserve more than I'm getting. I'm Kristen Gregory, and I got this.

"I can secure you a part in my movie," Selena says quickly, seeing Kristen's reaction and knowing why she's worried. "Lines and everything."

"Really?" Deanne's brown eyes shine.

Selena rolls her eyes and sends a text to Kristen.

**selena: it's the old standby: every1 in california wants 2 be famous.**  
**selena: neway, i have an interview w/ merri-lee marvil 2night. i won't even talk 2 dylan, though. not a word. promise.**  
**sexysportsbabe: thank u. yr the best half-sister ever.**  
**selena: so text me, use the card, whatevs. i'll come visit in a few days, c how it's going. love u.**  
**sexysportsbabe: love ya 2. kisses.**

* * *

Dragging her suitcases behind her, Kristen knocks on the door to room 15. When nobody answers, she pounds. Finally, the door opens.

"Kristen?" a girl with bright red hair moans drearily. "Kristen?"

"Hey, Lacey."

It's Lacey McGarter, her old roommate and her closest friend before she left. She's crazy, wild, and sweet. "Are you back for real this time?"

Kristen nods.

Lacey wraps her in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

At that moment, Juliette steps out of the bathroom. Her eyes narrow and her jaw clenches at the sight of the two girls embracing. "You're going to touch that piece of filth, Lacey?" she demands venomously.

"Excuse me?" Kristen puts her hands on her hips. "I have taken so much shit over the past few days. I don't need anything from the likes of you."

Lacey's mouth is open. "I can't believe you dare to call her a piece of filth after you stole her boyfriend and had sex with him every morning."

"What did you just say to me?" Juliette's mouth is in an O. "You are my best friend. You support me, bitch."

"The last time I checked, best friends don't call each other bitches."

Kristen grasps Lacey's arm. "Wanna come shopping?"

"Sure. I need some new shoes, anyway. These flats are icky." She pinches a pair of $325 Tory Burch shoes that are resting on the floor and tosses them into the wastebasket. "Let's go. See you around, Jules."

"She just called you a bitch," Kristen hisses as they walk down the hall toward the elevators.

"So? She does that all the time."

"Then you shouldn't be friends with her!"

Lacey waves a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about me."

***LAX***

"Where did Rupert say the auditions are taking place?" Judi calls over the heads of a group of Japanese tourists. The airport is crowded, large, and extremely noisy.

"Pilgrim School gardens!" Claire hollers back, whipping her gold Verscce bag off the conveyor belt.

"And what are the filming hours? If you do get the part?"

"Well, I'll be going to Pilgrim School. So probably after classes let out," Claire replies. "Rupert said that everything will be adjusted to fit the lead's schedule and everyone else will have to cope accordingly."

* * *

"So, Kristen, why'd you come back. What happened?" Claire overhears someone ask.

"A friend, er, ex-friend was being terrible to me, and I couldn't take it. California is way better than New York anyway. All my friends are such lying bitches. If nothing else, at least the people here in California are honest if they do something wrong."

"Kristen?" Claire runs up to the blonde. "Omigod!"

"Claire!" Kristen hugs her old friend, then spins her to face the red-headed girl she's walking with. "Kuh-laire, this is Lacey McGarter. Lacey, this is Kuh-laire Lyons. She's one of my real best friends."

"Why are you here?" Lacey asks curiously.

"I'm actually auditioning for a show, For The Night. If I get in, I go to school here."

"I know a billion girls who are planning on trying out for that," Lacey says dismissively. "Please tell me you didn't fly all the out here just to do this."

"I was actually invited by Rupert Mann, the director. I was in his movie. Dial L For Loser?"

"That's so cool!" Lacey examines Claire more closely. "That was you, wasn't it? Huh, you look really different in real life."

Before she can respond, Mrs. Lyons breaks in. "I hate to interrupt you girls, but your auditions start in eight minutes, Claire, and I want you to be able to speak with Rupert before they start. If you'll excuse us, girls . . ."

"Can we come with you?" Lacey begs eagerly. "We'll be super quiet, I promise. We just wanna see."

"I guess you can," replies Judi. "Just hurry, please."

* * *

When they arrive on set, Rupert drags Claire to the side. "You have this is in the bag, Claire. The only girl who was any good was a 13-year-old called Isabella Castini. She's a little young, but very talented and experienced. You have to show you're older and more mature, while at the same time pulling off a scary scene. It's hard, but I have confidence in you."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Can we be extras?" Lacey butts in suddenly.

Rupert pouts. "I'm sorry, I'm not actually in charge of that. But I think you might be better off modeling anyway. Come talk to me after the audition, girlie."

* * *

"And . . . action."

"He acts like he lives in a fucking soap opera!" Claire shouts, throwing her script aside and facing the judges head-on. "He thinks the entire world revolves around him, and look where that got him! Just look!" Her voice rises. "Yet he still can't remember the code for the mission." Claire places a hand on an invisible person's shoulder and lowers her voice to a deadly whisper. "We're going to have to look again, Tara."

"Bravo!" Rupert shouts. "That was perfect, Claire! Right on!"

"So do I have the part?"

The judges surround her. With a straight face, the woman in charge silently hands Claire an envelope.

"Well, open it!"


	7. It Feels Good to Let Go

***PILGRIM SCHOOL GARDENS***

Claire rips open the envelope, immediately throwing it up in the air and shrieking, "I'm gonna be famous! I'm gonna be famous! I'm gonna be famous!"

Judi Lyons catches it and peeks at the papers inside herself, as though not trusting her daughter to tell the truth.

"Nice job, Claire." Rupert pats his charge on the shoulder and looks over her at Lacey, extending an envelope to the redhead too. "Lacey, this one's for you."

Lacey slits it open and removes a glossy sheet of paper that reads:

Model Mania  
the perfect place for models 14-20 to pick up modeling tips, walk the runway, and receive free designer clothing while meeting the designers and earning modeling gigs!  
blank application enclosed

"Ooh, Lacey, can we help you fill it out?" Kristen begs. "It will be fun!"

"Uh, sure," Lacey answers, looking sideways at Kristen. "Let's go back to our room."

"Come on, Claire!" Kristen says happily.

Claire waves goodbye to her mother and follows the other two girls.

***ROOM 29***

Juliette flings herself back onto her bed, letting her man du jour continue nibbling at her neck. It'll leave marks, but she'll just cover them with concealer when she meets Cam. Her roommates are right: Juliet Carney is definitely a slut.

**fisher2: hey, jules, can i come in through the window?**  
**youknowyouwantthisjewel: no. i'll meet u at the bridge.**  
**fisher2: cool. c u soon?**  
**youknowyouwantthisjewel: sure.**

She drops her phone next to the bed and throws herself wholeheartedly into her current actions. Hayden is a sex god. Juliette is the only one at school who can hold on to him, and rumor has it he actually loves her. It's not necessary to mention that she, of course, can't care less.

**fisher2: r u alright, juliette?**  
**youknowyouwantthisjewel: i'll be right there. hold it in, baby. ;)**

"Who are you talking to, babe?" Hayden wonders gruffly.

"Nobody who matters," she replies, kissing him harder.

It takes him half a second to get her out of her panties.

When the pair get up, Kristen's bed is completely soaked.

"This'll get her," Juliette giggles, wiggling back into her dark-wash skinny jeans and pink blouse. "I'll see you later, Hayden." And she dashes off to meet Cam.

It occurs to her as she runs that they didn't use protection.

* * *

"Cam!" Juliette throws her arms around her neck and kisses him deeply.

He breaks away immediately, his eyes narrow. "Juliette, you smell like cologne and you taste like dick."

"And how would you know what dick tastes like?" Juliette asks smoothly.

"Never mind that. I didn't come here to hook up with you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going back to New York."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving to spend time with my family. Bye, Jules."

Juliette teeters on the edge of speech, but then wheels around, waving over her shoulder. Back in her room, she finds a cheering blonde who she's sure doesn't go to Pilgrim, a jubilant Lacey, and a disgusted Kristen.

"What the fuck is this?" Kristen closes her eyes, holds her hair behind her shoulder, and leans down to sniff her bed. Her face twists with recognition. "Ehmagawd! Who had sex here?" That's when she catches sight of Juliette climbing in the window, her hair mussed. Her head tilts and a smirk grows on her face. "Juliette?" she says, in a highly dangerous tone.

"Maybe." Juliette is capable of being a lot cooler, but after being totally unsettled by Cam, who had been the best fuck she'd had in maybe a year, maybe ever, she's a little off. "I'm, uh, supposed to have my period tomorrow, and I need tampons. Remember, we've got swimming tomorrow. Gotta go! Bye!" she blurts.

"I can't believe I got the part!" Claire squeals.

"I can't believe I get to model!" yells Lacey.

"I can't believe Juliette had sex on my bed!" Kristen overpowers them both.

"Shut the fuck up!" hollers Kim Simmons, who bunks next door. "I can't believe you're making so much noise!"

**sexysportsbabe: i know i just saw u a couple of hours ago, but something disgusting happened 2 my sheets, and i kinda need new ones.**  
**selena: why don't you have another pair? and isn't there a skl store?**  
**sexysportsbabe: i don't have another pair b/c i thought i could get them *at* the skl store. but awl the skl credits i had b4 i left have been deactivated, so i can't buy anything until i start getting grades, and i haven't even been 2 a class yet.**  
**selena: how did yr sheets get messed up? did u wet the bed?**  
**sexysportsbabe: ew, no! my bitchy roommate, the one my boyfriend cheated on me w/, had sex w/ this kid hayden, i think, on my bed. it was disgusting. disgusting.**  
**selena: i'll have one of my assistants drop some off 4 u then. 800-thread-count ralph laurens okay?**  
**sexysportsbabe: sounds perfect. thx!**  
**selena: ack, ten mins until i go on.**  
**sexysportsbabe: well, good luck w/ yr audition. y'll do gr8, yr selena gomez!**  
**selena: ily! kisses!**

"Good?" Lacey asks. "Good, now you can fill out the sheet."

Four hours later, Kristen pushes an enormous packet toward Lacey with a yawn. "You just need to sigh on these lines." She points with her pen to the dotted boxes at the bottom of pretty much every other page.

Lacey brushes her red hair off her cheek and picks up a fountain pen.

"Can someone come cue me?" Claire inquires. Putting her script for the first episode (which is about half the thickness of Lacey's application) down on Lacey's bed, she clears her throat and poses as though she's involved in an important discussion.

"Um, sure," Kristen offers, picking up the papers and leafing through it to find out where Claire is.

"Page five," Claire supplies in a muffled voice.

"Ah." Kristen finds the correct spot and begins. "So what do you think?"

"You have to get the inflection right!" Claire cries, "or my part sounds stupid!"

"You're such an actress." Kristen affectionately rolls her eyes. "So . . ." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "What do you think?"

Claire's eyes dart to the side before focusing back on Kristen's. "You'd think they'd have better things to do."

Kristen rolls her eyes again, but this time it's part of the show. "It's clear they don't, Miss Price."

"Ugh. I hate that name so much."

Kristen checks to make sure Claire isn't playing her part anymore before throwing the script aside. "You hate the name Price?" she questions.

"It's an annoying character name, isn't it? Kathleen Marie Price?"

"It's kind of a mouthful," Kristen admits. "Can't they change it for you, though? You are the star, right?"

"One of three, but I'm probably the most important." Claire nods. "But that doesn't mean the world starts rotating around me. You'd be surprised: stars don't actually gets as much special treatement as people think they do. Acting is real work. It's a job. Just because it pays a lot of money doesn't mean it's not work."

Kristen takes that in. "You know, I never thought of it like that."

"Me neither," Lacey injects, stepping in front of Kristen. "Did I do this right?"

Kristen reads over the cover page, which specifically states it has to be penned in the applicant's own writing.

**Personal**

**Name: Lacey Giselle McGarter**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: November 9th, 1995**

**Current Address: 540 South Commonwealth Avenue, Los Angeles, California, 90020, America**

**Parent Address (if under 18): NA**

**Current Phone Number: (1 - 213) - 478 - 2701 (Los Angeles, America)**

**Parent Phone Number: (020) - 201- 3743 (London, England)**

**Appearance**

**Hair: long and naturally dark red**

**Eyes: big and green, with short red lashes**

**Skin: creamy and clear, with a few faint freckles**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 143 pounds**

**Brassiere Cup Size: C**

**Schooling and Education**

**Current School: Pilgrim High School**

**Public, Private, Charter, or Boarding? Boarding**

**Grade: 12**

**Favorite Class: Drama**

**List all advanced classes you take. If not applicable, please write NA. Social Studies**

**Personality (Let's Get To Know You!)**

**Please take the quizzes on the Model Mania website and record your honest results in order, next to the numbers provided.**

**1 College Major Quiz - 1.) Foreign Language; 2.) Education/Counseling; Political Science/Philosophy; English/Journalism/Communications**

**2 Personality Type - Family-Oriented**

**3 Personality Strengths - Evil (Darkness/Fire/Ice)**

**4 What Kind Of Person Am I? - Sleazy/Crazy**

**5 How Pretty Am I (1-10)? 7**

Most importantly, why do you want to be a model? I have always dreamed of strutting down a runway and showing my stuff. I've heard from many people that I'm gorgeous (which has been confirmed by a certain Rupert Mann) and should definitely be a model. I agree with them, because I'm carefree, beautiful, and can flaunt any outfit.

"I can't believe your personality tests!" Kristen snickers, pointing at Lacey's results.

"Hey, they said be honest." With a smirk, Lacey licks the envelope to seal it.

"Wait," cautions Kristen, "you need to add three headshots and six other pictures of you."

"Oh, okay, I got that." Lacey grins. "Alright, done."

* * *

"Hello?" A squeaky voice from outside the room surprises the girls.

"Who is that?" Lacey questions.

"I think I know." A spark of recongnition gleams in Kristen's eyes, as she races over to open the door. "Hey. Are you Selena's assistant?"

"That's me. I'm Ida Telarkey. I have a new shipment of clothes and three pairs of sheets."

"Excuse me," breaks in Juliette, who is speaking in a surprisingly small voice. She slips past them and heads straight into the bathroom, fast enough that Kristen only barely catches sight of the Walgreens bag in her hand. At their age, a Walgreens bag only means one thing.

* * *

"Positive." The murmur escapes her mouth before she can prevent it. "I'm . . . p - positive." She meant to say pregnant, but the word won't come out. All she can settle for is positive. She examines the fast-acting strip (it will recognize your pregnancy on the same day it happened!), and repeats, "I'm . . . I'm . . . positive."

After sitting on the floor for a couple of minutes, she reenters the room, where Kristen, Lacey, and Claire are grouped around the television, watching Selena Gomez's audition for a trending dance show. "I'm pregnant," she tells them shakily.

Claire jumps up but is at a loss for words. After opening and closing her mouth a few times, she finally settles on, "Why are you telling us?"

Juliette barely refrains from rolling her eyes. "Kristen and Lacey are my . . . my friends." She finishes more quietly than she started, because she isn't quite sure if they are her friends. Before Kristen came along, she and Lacey had hit many rough spots, but had remained true blue no matter what. But now Lacey is taking Kristen's side more and more, and Juliette consistently finds herself on the outside. Two's company, but three's a crowd. Before, Juliette was always the one leading that crowd. She was always on the winning side. But that has gone down the freaking drain.

As she expects, nobody answers her. They focus harder on the screen instead of acknowledging her.

"Lacey." Juliette falls against her best friend. "Please. Pilgrim will kick me out if I have a baby here."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you went whoring around with every boy within a five-mile radius," Kristen snaps. "Including my boyfriend." Suddenly a horrible thought occurs to her. "If it's Cameron's baby, I swear to God . . . "

"Hey, name in vain," Claire, Lacey, and Juliette remind Kristen at the same exact time, then look at each other in wonder bofore remembering they have more important things to talk about.

"I don't think it's Cam's baby," Juliette tells Kristen. "I . . . the only time I forgot to use protection was with Hayden this morning."

"Oh, so you've been hooking up with Hayden too?" Kristen crosses her arms and glares at the brunette.

"Have an abortion," suggests Claire.

"I can't." Juliette shakes her head. "I'm, uh, really religious. Having an abortion is like murdering my own child. It is murdering my own child."

"Lemme get this religion thing straight: you can go have sex with whoever you want, but you're not supposed to be pregnant until you're married, and you can't have an abortion?" Kristen questions.

"Yeah, pretty much," all three of the other girls acknowledge.

"That's completely screwed up." Kristen rolls her eyes.

"Please forgive me," Juliette mumbles. "Please help."

"I can't forgive you." Kristen shakes her head. "But I . . . I'll help."

"Me too." Claire nods. "I am coming to school here."

"Me three." Lacey hugs Juliette. "I'll always be your best friend. No matter what. And you, Kristen." She embraces the athletic blonde also. "And maybe even you, Claire. And I'll have you know that I pick my friends very carefully." She winks, and Claire laughs.

Another rap sounds at the door.

"My God, it's Grand Central in here," Kristen murmurs. Lacey and Juliette look at her confusedly, while Claire only wears a faint look of recognition. Kristen reflects with a quiet sigh that Massie, Alicia, and Dylan would have immediately known what she was talking about. After all, it was something she and Alicia said all the time.

"I got it," Juliette murmurs, raising her voice as she calls, "Come in!"

A young to middle-aged lady with blonde hair in a wide ponytail and purple eyeglasses enters the room. "Hello, girls, I'm Aubrielle Silk, the second-floor room adviser. How are you girls today?"

"I'm good." Lacey nods enthusiastically.

"Me too." Kristen grins and shoots Ms. Silk a thumbs-up.

"Uh, I'm good too." Claire smiles.

"Me too," Juliette murmurs, but her tear-stained face and red cheeks and eyes sort of undermine her.

"I just have a few questions." Ms. Silk smiles at them. "How many girls share this room?"

"Three," Kristen replies automatically, "and actually, we'd like to request one more set of everything, if we could. Claire has a special license as a mid-year entry because she's starring in the new show - " She looks at Claire.

"For The Night," Claire tells them instinctively, not really paying attention to the conversation. Instead, she's mouthing lines to herself and looking more and more annoyed.

"Anyway, we were wondering if she could move into our room. Right, girls?" She looks back at Lacey and Juliette, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes," Lacey agrees.

Juliette nods slightly.

"That's settled, then!" Ms. Silk chirps. "We can certainly make that happen. Is Claire already officially registered?"

"I think so," Kristen responds. "Right, Claire?"

"Yah." She nods.

"An extra set of everything will arrive by 9:00 tonight, along with a crew to move things around so it fits. "Is that good for you girls?"

"Absolutely." Kristen nods and shakes Ms. Silk's hand. "Thank you, ma'am."

On the television screen, a deep voice blares, "And here is Selena Gomez, the last person to audition for Dance 'Till You Drop! Before she goes on, we have her exclusive interview with who else but the gorgeous Merri-Lee Marvil!" The screen cuts to a shot of Merri-Lee flipping her bouncy red locks.

"Hey, it's Merri-Lee Marvil on The Daily Grind." She waggles her hips to her own little jingle, and the fake audience bursts into applause. "Today we have a special guest, Miss Selena Gomez." Merri-Lee scoots over on her couch and looks into Selena's eyes, then back at the 'audience.' "But before we start talking, let me just say, Selena, that your eyeliner is perfection! Where did you get it?"

"Chanel." Selena bats her eyes and smirks. "Custom order. One of a kind."

"Fascinating," Merri-Lee marvels. "Anyway, I just have to ask about the topic that's in every magazine! Is it really true that you have a half-sister, and can you reveal her name to the world?"

Selena faces the camera and holds her facial expression. Her lips are glossy. "Due to a continental leak, it seems like everyone knows about my half-sister, Kristen Michelle Gregory."

The image pans over to Dylan, who's sitting across from them and munching on a bowl of nuts. Why Merri-Lee doesn't forbid her daughter from eating on television, Kristen doesn't know, because her double chins are bouncing as she chews, and the blonde has to close her eyes and look away. But she stares back when she hears Dylan say, "Yeah, she's one of my best frien - "

"'Kay, Dylan, that's cool." Selena turns back to Merri-Lee.

The host beams and asks, "Do you have any pictures for us, Selena?"

"If memory serves, I think I sent you some childhood videos before I came on today."

Merri-Lee picks up a green remote encrusted with Swarovski crystals that read 'The Daily Grind.'

"Look!" Juliette poins. "Mini-Kristen." If there's malice behind her words, Kristen can't sense it, and not for lack of trying. Juliette turns the volume up.

"Kristen, come on. Give me a break, I don't run that fast!" Selena mumbles, plopping onto a park bench. "Gimme me a minute, I need to get my breath back."

"Okay," Mini-Kristen chirps, sitting quietly for about half a millisecond. "Selena, I want ice cream."

Selena laughs. "Here, five dollars. There should be change," she warns before leaning back and closing her eyes.

The camera pans over to Mini-Kristen, who is approaching a buff man with blonde hair and sallow skin. "Are you the ice cream man?"

"Sure, little girl. Gimme that." He reaches for her money and pulls out a small black object, slipping it into her hand. "Swallow this and come back and see me tomorrow."

"Stranger danger!" Mini-Kristen shrieks, bringing her foot up and kicking him in the groin. "And that's a drug! Illegalness, Selena, illegalness!"

The man runs, half doubled over in pain.

"Are you okay?" Selena cries, running over to Mini-Kristen.

"I'm fine." The little blonde girl beams happily.

"Nice self-defense, little sis."

The video clicks off.

Merri-Lee practically swoons. "How adorable! And congratulations to our little Kristen, who led to the arrest of one of Westchester's most notorious drug dealers."

"That's Kristen in a nutshell." Selena grins.

"Well, I think it's about time to wrap up." Merri-Lee waves, but the camera doesn't click off.

* * *

"Wait, Selena!" cries Dylan, running after the celebrity. "Why are you ignoring me? I was just about to say that Kristen and I are best friends and - "

_That lying bitch!_ Kristen thinks bitterly. _So now she wants to be friends?_ Because Selena Gomez is my sister? Well, Selena will show her.

"Actually," Selena looks straight into the lens of the camera, which still hasn't turned off, and instead has followed Selena towards the studio parking lot, "Kristen isn't friends with Dylan anymore because Dylan ditched her. And now this youngest Marvil is being a certifiable hypocrite." She turns to faux-smile at Dylan. "So, darling, any more lies for us?"

"Yes!" Back at Pilgrim School, Kristen punches the air and bursts into wild laughter.

"I - I'm sorry!" sobs Dylan, standing still. "I . . ."

"You what?" Selena asks coldly.

"I didn't m - mean to hurt Kristen!" Dylan hiccups, but manages to get the words out. Her nose is running. "I never got her side of the story, and I feel horrible. I wanted to text or call her and ask, but I was afraid she'd turn me away and I wouldn't be able to take it." She exhales quickly.

"Kristen, are you seeing this?" Selena looks out to the world.

"Yes!" Kristen yells, not that they can hear her.

"I think she'll forgive you," Selena tells Dylan with a smile.

"Really?" Dylan's face brightens. Suddenly, she looks so much thinner, and Kristen takes it as a lesson. People see what they want to see. When she was mad, Dylan might have been the most overweight person on Earth, but now that they are pretty much friends again, Dylan is thin, with a bombshell body.

_Perception is pretty amazing,_ Kristen thinks.

* * *

"Dylan!" Merri-Lee shouts after the cameras are actually turned off. "You just turned my show into a soap opera!" She raises her hands as though she is about to hit her daughter, but then she gives her a bear hug. "Ratings will go way up!" She grins toothily, but then crinkles her forehead. "Why . . . what's wrong?"

"I want to switch schools," Dylan declares confidently. The sad truth is that now that she weighs next to nothing, her mother is much more likely to give her whatever she wants. After all, a skinny family is a happy family.

"Why?"

"Because Kristen goes to school there, and I want to be friends with her without all the Westchester drama."

"But then we can't tape the Marvilous Marvils!"

"That's the second thing." Dylan crosses her arms. "I don't like when everything turns into a soap opera. In fact, I hate it. I want off the Marvilous Marvils. That's my deal."

"And if I don't give it to you?"

Dylan allows herself a smirk. She is a master manipulator. But coming from a family like the Marvils, how could she not be? "I guess you'll see."

"What's my side of the deal?"

"Make it up. I get two, you get two."

"You go to college in California. That way you can be out here with The Daily Grind."

Dylan furrows her eyebrows. "What? The Daily Grind is in Westchester."

"No, hon. We're moving out to California. Los Angeles. In fact."

"Deal." Dylan nods. "What else?"

"You stay friends with that Kristen girl." Merri-Lee nods authoritatively. "She's going places, that one."

"Deal." Dylan blinks.

They shake hands.

***THE NEXT DAY***  
***THE BLOCK ESTATE***

Massie Block's eyes flutter open. Drearily, she opens her curtains, hoping to see some snow flurries falling. Instead, she's greeted by a groggy backdrop of a solid gray sky and nothing else. Ew.

She takes it as a sign.

**massiekur: leesh, i know we haven't talked 4 a while, but i want 2 be friends w/ u ah-gain. i know i could keep manipulating u, but it's nawt fun. we're friends, nawt enemies, and i don't want 2 lose u. it's u and me, leesh. i know it's hard 4 me 2 make real friends that i actually care about, but u r the only one who really means sumthing 2 me. i miss u.**

**auto-message from [holagurrl]: i'm at dance class. i'll get back 2 u l8r.**

**massiekur: and btw, we don't have 2 be 2gether. i think we were 2 close 2 ever actually date, and it ruined us. i don't want that 2 happen ah-gain. i just want us 2 go back 2 we were: closer than sisters, best best best friends. i love u, leesh, and it's nawt awl romantic. u have always been my best friend.**

Then her phone vibrates. Knowing who it is, she picks up immediately. Taking a deep preliminary breath, she says, "Hello?"

"I . . . got your message," says Alicia. "I . . . want to be friends again too. Have you . . . have you really missed me?"

"Always," Massie murmurs, one of the only moments in a long time that she's actually felt genuine. "Any new gossip?"

"Always!" Alicia announces.

And then everything is okay.

* * *

"Did you know that Olivia Ryan said the other day that she's totally more popular than you?" Alicia wraps a cardigan around her breasts and saunters out of the dance studio.

"I don't know what she's thinking." Massie laughs. "She was a good Beta, but you're back. Oh, did you hear? Dylan's leaving."

"Pilgrim School?" asks Alicia knowingly.

"I think so," Massie responds. "Shopping trip, girlie?"

"I'll bring all my credit cards."

***NORRE HOUSE***

Cher pulls her fuzzy, mint-colored blanket up to her neck and flips over to grab her buzzing phone.

**massiekur: meet u at the mall?**  
**frenchme: um, sure. when?**  
**massiekur: so u figured out how 2 make the screen name?**  
**frenchme: dylan showed me.**  
**massiekur: it is a le comité jolie trade secret, after all.**  
**massiekur: actually, it's a pretty committee secret.**  
**massiekur: nawt important. do u want 2 come shopping?**  
**frenchme: i asked u when, lol.**  
**massiekur: oh yeah. lol. now. i'll pick u up.**  
**frenchme: lemme get dressed. half an hour?**  
**massiekur: sounds good. i gotta get leesh first, neway.**  
**frenchme: u mean alicia? r we playing a prank or sumthing?**  
**massiekur: lol, no. we're friends ah-gain.**  
**frenchme: that's gr8! i'm so happy 4 u guys!**  
**massiekur: :D. c u soon!**  
**frenchme: ily!**

"I'm going to school!" Cher calls into her parent's room, hoping they are too tired from the sex they'd had last night (she'd heard every digusting moment of it) to register that it is New Year's Eve and she doesn't have school.

* * *

"Westchester Mall, here we come!" sings Massie jubilantly, tossing her soft hair over her shoulder.

"Whoo!" cheer Alicia and Cher.

Massie rolls up the window between the girls and Isaac. She isn't trying to hide anything, but she doesn't need him knowing that Le Comité Jolie still rates each other's outfits like two-year-olds. She clears her throat, as she always does before ratings.

"Miss Alicia Rivera is attired in preppy perfection, with a polka-dotted Monki Alli skirt and a tucked-in BKE gathered bodice tank. On her feet are white 5-inch platform heels. For makeup, she has some clear nail lacquer, and some Mizani lotion and Oscar de la Renta Live In Love perfume." As Massie utters this, she sneaks a look at Alicia, who stares curiously back. Then the moment is over, and Massie continues. "She also carries a white Guess shopping tote, but no phone. Her hair is in bouncy pinned curls, and she has a huge smile. 9.9. Sexy but girly and totally cool."

"Miss Cher Norre is sporting light-wash Marc Jacobs jeans, a short white tank top that reveals her flat stomach, and an unzipped pink Juicy Couture hoodie with white lettering saying Juicy Couture," Massie declares. "On her feet are pink-and-black flats. For makeup, she has some light Stila lip gloss, concealer, and Very Irresistible L'Intense perfume by Givenchy. For jewelry, silver hoop earrings. A white Michael Kors clutch and phone with no case finish off the outfit. Her hair matches Alicia's almost perfectly. 9.8 if you take the earrings out. Good."

Alicia steps in seamlessly, as though she's never been gone, not giving them an excuse to dwell on the matter. "Miss Massie Block has on a pink pleated chiffon miniskirt that shows off her smooth legs with a white cotton tank tucked in. On her feet are white Dorothy Perkins ballet flats with a tiny bow. No facial makeup, although she does have some moisturizer on her body and Blanc by Essie on her nails. For jewelry, she has locked Kate Spade stud earrings. No bag, and her phone has a $50 brown leather snap case. Her hair is beautiful and sleek. 10, Mass. You look perfect, as always." There's no romance as she speaks. In fact, it might even be envy lacing her speech.

Everything is back to normal. Except for one thing.

**massiekur: yr out.**  
**livliv: out of what?**  
**massiekur: le comité jolie. u will always be a b-lister.**  
**livliv: last time i checked, yr not part of the 20.**  
**massiekur: last time i checked, i'm the alpha of le comité jolie.**  
**livliv: what is even going on?**  
**massiekur: u. r. being. kicked. out. of. le. comité. jolie. now. u. r. now. *out*. of. le. comité. jolie. goodbye, olivia ryan. it was nice having u.**  
**livliv: fine, i'll go back 2 my real friends.**  
**massiekur: pls do. have a nice life.**  
**livliv: u 2!**

"She's so stupid," Massie giggles. "By the way, girlies, I declare that we are once ah-gain, and will always be, The Pretty Committee."

"The Pretty Committee!" echo Alicia and Cher, also giggling.

"You're not about to kick me out now, are you, Massie?" Cher worries.

"Nah." Massie grins and puts an arm around Cher. "You're staying."

"Um, I'm confused. So what's going on?" Cher asks nervously.

"Okay." Massie ticks off people on her fingers as she explains. "I'm here, and I'm staying. Leesh is here, and she's staying too. Right, Leesh?" Alicia nods. "Okay. Now here's where things get a little complicated, so pay close attention. Olivia Ryan has just been kicked out. But she was never really one of us anyway. Stawp worrying, Cher, I keep telling you we want you. Now, Dylan, Kristen, and Kuh-laire are out in California. Dylan and Kristen are going to school there. Kuh-laire is auditioning for a show. If she gets it, she goes to school there too. I'm sure she'll get the part. If she does, she's still an honorary member of the Pretty Committee, though she'll probably end up joining another clique out there, which is cool, because their cliques aren't as official as ours here, so she'll still be part of the Pretty Committe. Dylan and Kristen are kinda up in the air, because we don't know where their loyalties lie right now. Understood?"

"Yup," Cher answers immediately.

***DONNA KARAN***

"I like this one for you." Massie tosses a navy-blue top towards Cher. "And look, they have purple for me and this reddish one for Alicia."

"Just don't let Cher's shirt get too close to aqua," cautions Alicia. "That's Kris's color." Her eyes fill with tears. "Ehmagawd, I feel so horrible about what I did."

"Get your dad to give Kristen's mom a new job, then," says Massie, with the air of explains two plus two to a pre-schooler.

"He won't do it. He basically took my affirmaton as a sign that he was doing the right thing. He wanted to get rid of her, and he did. And he'll never take her back after it."

"What about your dad?" Cher asks Massie. "Doesn't he run a huge business?"

"The Block Corporation." Massie nods. "Actually, come to think of it, it's Block-Harrington now, because he runs it with Derring - erm, Derrick's dad."

"You were about to call him Derrington!" Alicia crows. "Is your crush on him coming back?"

"Uh . . . maybe." Massie looks at her Beta. "Can I talk to you later for a little while?"

"Definitely." Alicia nods, subdued.

"I'm just gonna call my dad," says Massie. "And see about the job." She dials her father's number. "Hi, Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie? What's up?"

"Long story." Massie runs a hand over her face. "But do you think you could help one of my friends out?"

"Probably," he answers cheerily. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"They're kind of in a tough spot right now, and her mom just got laid off of her job. I was wondering if you could get her a position. It doesn't have to be too high-up or anything. Just an assistant or whatever."

"I'm sure there's something," William agrees, although he doesn't sound that enthusiastic.

"She has a law degree," Massie tries persuasively.

"Really?" Now he sounds much more excited.

"Yeah. Uh, wh - "

"We need a new company lawyer!" Mr. Block exclaims. "One of our people just quit, and we had to promote another so fill her spot, so we have an extra place if she wants it." He whispers a hefty six-digit figure. "Decent, huh, kiddo?"

"Definitely." Massie beams. "So can I go tell her, Daddy?"

"Absolutely."

***PINEWOOD APARTMENTS***

The three girls tumble over each other in their efforts to tell Ms. Gregory (ahem, Miller) the good news. Considering their incessant chattering, it was surprising Marsha retains anything they say.

But eventually, she interrupts and asks, "Are you saying that William Block is going to give me a job in his own company?"

Massie cups her hand and repeats the number her father told her in Kristen's mother's ear.

"Really?"

"Truly," Massie promises.

"Thank you so much," Ms. Miller whispers. "This means a lot, Massie and . . . girls."

"You're welcome." Massie grins and gives Marsha a quick hug. "I'll see you later," she says, before departing.

The brunettes leave the buildings with their arms around each other's shoulders, beams on their beautiful faces.

* * *

"We can go back to my place," Cher offers. "I'll just tell them school ended early."

"Huh?" Massie wonders. "We didn't even have school today."

"Yeah, but I told them we did. It was easier. Oh, never mind."

"School . . . school," Alicia murmurs to herself, looking lost.

"Leesh. Leesh." Massie waves her hands in front of the Latina's face. "Snap out of it."

"School," Alicia repeats airily. "School . . . shit!"

"What?" Massie demands in alarm.

"We had school!"

"No we didn't," Massie says instantly.

"Not school." Alicia's talking so fast, her New York accent is impossible to hear. "The fundraiser. The fundraiser all the families with money were supposed to be at. Hosted by Octavian Country Day. Mandatory for everyone who they sent a letter to. In other words, mandatory for everyone with money. Including us. And we weren't there."

"Relax, Leesh. It's okay. Do you see anyone running us down and arresting us?" Massie waves her arms and rolls her eyes.

Alicia still looks nervous. Then her phone rings. In tandem, so do Massie's and Cher's.

"Shit shit shit," Massie says before picking up. "Hello?"

"Massie Elisabeth Block!" Kendra screams, positively fuming. "You . . . skipped . . . the . . . fundraiser," she hisses. "Do you know how that reflected on th Block family? Do you know what people thought we were, our own daughter skipping out on the most important gala of the year? Do you understand . . . You're leaving."

"What?" Massie questioned in shock.

"You're leaving." Kendra sounds eerily calm. "You can join Claire at Pilgrim School. I've had enough of this nonsense. Octavian Country Day has expelled you. You've blown off way too many important events, and you're leaving. That's it."

"Fine." Massie throws her phone to the floor, where it shatters into a satisfying spiderweb of cracks. "Have you guys been expelled too?"

"Yeah," Alicia sighs.

"Not me," Cher says. "For some reason."

"You're, like, the most badass out of all of us," notes Massie. "That's weird. Well, can you come with us anyway?"

"Sadly, no," Cher answers. "I have to either stay in New York, where Olivia thinks she's my best friend, or my family can go back to France. I have to choose, and I haven't yet."

"We'll miss you so much." Massie pouts and hugs Cher tightly. "We'll have to keep in touch, alright?"

"Definitely." But Cher's smile is sad, because she doesn't understand why her friendships never seem to last.

***BLOCK ESTATE***

"So, Leesh, I mean to ask you," Massie's voice is strained, "about our . . . thing." She inhales deeply. "At some point we're going to have to talk about it."

"Yeah." Alicia sighs. "I was going to say the same thing."

"I don't think we can do that again," Massie says. "Look, I love you very much, both romantically and plutonically. But we can't risk ruining our friendship like that again. I want to be how we were before, and we can't be like that if we're hooking up all over the place."

"I feel you," Alicia says heavily.

"And I think it might have been a phase," Massie adds in a whisper. "Because I really do think I might be crushing on Derring - Derrick Harrington again."

"There you go ah-gain!" Alicia cries.

"See?" Massie grins mischeviously.

"Maybe you're bi," Alicia suggests.

"It's possible," Massie agrees. "But let's just cool this once and for all."

"Done."

"Done."

Then a text comes in.

**clairebear: i 4got 2 tell u! i got the part, mass!**

Massie's fingers feel like lead weights as she replies.

**massiekur: good job, claire. i knew u could do it.**


	8. The Briarwood Boys

***PILGRIM SCHOOL***

"California is great," Claire marvels to Kristen and Lacey, grinning toothily.

"Isn't it?" Lacey says proudly, as though she invented the state.

Kristen is between them. She is still the Alpha at Pilgrim School, and most of the girls moved out of her way when she was tramping through the school. Especially with the two prettiest girls at the academy on either side of her.

"Anyway, I gotta rehearse," Claire continues. "I'm gonna grab my script and a bagel and go out in the garden. Someone wanna come with me to cue me?"

"Sure, I will," Kristen says.

"I'll be in the weight room." Lacey cocks her head and pulls off her shirt to reveal a bright yellow sports bra and a toned stomach.

* * *

"Juliette!" Claire exclaims as they enter the dorm room. "We were wondering where you've been."

"At home," Juliette mutters. "Pilgrim found the pregnancy tests right before break and kicked me out. I'm just here to get my stuff and say goodbye." She rubs her expanding stomach.

Mrs. Carney steps out from the closet carrying two heavy Agnes B. suitcases, one in each hand. With a grunt and a groan, she sets them down on the floor and spots Claire. "Oh my goodness, Claire Lyons! You were amazing in Dial L For Loser!"

"You saw it?" Claire questions shyly.

"Of course," Mrs. Carney gushes. "I'm a screenwriter, you know, and my ambition has always been to write for one of Rupert Mann's movies. He's such an amazing director."

Juliette sidles over to Claire's side and whispers in her ear, "Just tell her you'll tell Rupert about her."

"Oh! Mrs. Carney, if you give me your business card, I'll be happy to talk to Rupert."

"That would be amazing!" Mrs. Carney fans herself as she reaches into her wallet and extracts a card for Claire to take. "That is so sweet of you."

"It's nothing, Mrs. Carney. And now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to go run my lines. Come on, Kristen." She dashes away.

"I'll send you pictures!" Juliette calls after her.

"Juliette," says Mrs. Carney sternly. "We're putting the baby up for adoption. This is not negotiable."

Juliette closes her eyes and sighs.

***MAIN OFFICE***

"Hi, I'm Merri-Lee Marvil, and this is my darling daughter, Dylan Marvil. She's registering here at Pilgrim?"

"I can take care of you." A blonde woman smiles across her desk. "If you want, Dylan, you can go ahead. Here're three room keys. You get only three of these for the whole year, so don't lose them, because there's nothing I can do."

"Thanks." Dylan smiles tightly and exits the office, shutting the door loudly, leaving everyone else to deal with her stuff as usual. She glances at the map, and the only available room is 16. After wandering the first floor for a little while, she concludes that it's not here, so she takes the elevator up to the second, where she bumps into a cute, pregnant brunette dragging a suitcase behind her, an older woman following with a duffel bag, a pocketbook, and a Starbucks cup. The younger woman doesn't seem to have a ring on her finger, Dylan notices after a covert glance. Interesting. "Hello, excuse me, do you know where Room 16 is?"

"I think it's the one across from 15," the girl tells Dylan. "Go all the way down to the end of the corridor, and on the right should be Room 16."

"Thanks." Dylan juts out her chin at the baby bump. "Congratulations, by the way." But she speed-walks away before the girl can respond.

* * *

Room 16 is completely deserted when Dylan walks in. It's a beautiful place, with soft, coral-toned carpets, white furniture (but not office-white, more homey than that), a decent-sized bathroom with marble countertops and a clear glass mirror, three walk-in closets, along with three television sets, dressers, wardrobes, desks, computers, and beds. It's totally spotless, which Dylan takes to mean that her roommates are extremely neat. _Uh-oh._

She wants the right side of the room, but since she's late to Pilgrim School, the other girls have already chosen their beds, and she doesn't know where they sleep. So she goes in search of them.

Across from her, Room 15's door is open wide. So she knocks, then pokes her head inside, where she sees two of her best friends preparing for Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year's Yves party.

***LAX***

"Ugh, can we please catch a cab?" Alicia moans. "This is ridiculous. There're probably 20 more people on this line. At this rate, we'll be here until midnight."

Massie stares longingly at her favorite caramel macchiato and makes an effort to divert Alicia's mind from the subject of leaving. "I think Kristen's mom's job is going well," she remarks.

"Cool," Alicia says dismissively, rising onto her tiptoes and giving the boy next to her a great view down her shirt as she leans forward and takes a whiff of coffee. "Aah," she whispers, her eyes closed. Then she looks back at Massie. "Did she already start?"

Massie takes out her phone. "I'll find out." Her thumbs fly over the keys.

**massiekur: hi, daddy! did u already give kristen's mom the job?**  
**william: well, she showed up at the office bright and early this morning, so i would say that yes, i gave her the job.**  
**massiekur: that's gr8! how's it going so far?**  
**william: really well. she whipped up an amazing salad 4 lunch. even u would eat it, massie.**  
**william: and she already sorted out all the files that caitlyn was supposed 2 do months ago, which was extremely helpful.**  
**william: she was lazy. i fired her.**  
**massiekur: mrs. gregory?!**  
**william: no. caitlyn.**  
**massiekur: w8. stop. i can't tell if yr being sarcastic. start over. who did u fire?**  
**william: first i got rid of jenna. then i promoted billson, so he took her spot as team captain.**  
**massiekur: excuse me? team captain?**  
**william: it gets people in2 the spirit of the thing.**  
**william: now, no more interruption?**  
**massiekur: i can't promise that. i mean, team captains? wth?**  
**william: no more interruptions.**  
**william: now, billson took jenna's spot. so i brought kristen's mother in 2 take billson's old place. now i'm going 2 fire caitlyn, which leaves me yet another person short.**  
**massiekur: aw, daddy, i'm sry.**  
**william: it's not yr issue, massie.**  
**massiekur: alright. well, love u, daddy!**  
**william: i love u 2, honey.**

Massie looks up. "Alicia?"

"Up here." Alicia waves a tan arm.

Massie joins her friend at the front of the line, where she finally gets to order her drink. "I'll have a caramel macchiato."

"And I'll get a chai tea, please," Alicia says graciously.

A few minutes later, they're climbing into a taxi and heading to Pilgrim School.

* * *

When they arrive at Pilgrim School, Alicia rifles through her wallet for money. "I can't believe my dad took away my credit cards," she mutters.

"Just use debit," Massie tells her casually. "Or cash. Or I'll pay. I don't care."

"I'm not poor, just punished." Alicia rubs her eyes, then automatically checks her mascara in her compact mirror. "Yeah, I'll just use debit, I guess." She hands a card to the cab driver, signs the receipt, and links arms with Massie as they dance out, leaving a school busboy to bring in their baggage.

* * *

"Alicia Rivera and Massie Block?" the woman sitting at the front desk inquires brightly. "If you could just sign in there . . . Beautiful." She goes through her spiel, hands them room cards and a map, and directs them upstairs, telling them that their suitcases will be up stat. Then she proceeds to inform them that "break is almost over, and right now most of the girls are getting themselves ready for Merri-Lee Marvil's party. But if - "

"We're going too," Alicia cuts in. "We already have dresses, and we'll get our hair done - " Massie whaps her on the arm, and Alicia seals her Dior-coated lips. "Sorry. Continue."

The lady shakes her head. "There's nothing more. Just have fun, enjoy yourselves, and your schedules will be delivered in a couple of hours. Cool?"

"Cool," Alicia agrees, linking arms with Massie. When the elevator opens on the second floor, the smell of chocolate hits them hard. Underneath it is a faint must.

"Low-cal brownie," the girls utter at the same time.

"Dylan's here," Alicia finishes.

They dash as fast as their three-inch pumps and Alicia's aversion to running allows. Following their pert noses, they slip into Room 15, where they find Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

"Ehmagawd!" shrieks Massie. Dismissing any qualms she has about their loyalties, she throws her arms around all three of her friends, and then Alicia, for good measure.

"Sit down." Claire grins. The lady standing behind her, who is pulling Claire's beach-curled hair into a high ponytail, glowers and yanks the blonde's head back down.

"Kristen? Can I talk to you for a second?" Alicia asks timidly.

Kristen narrows her light blue eyes and glares at the Latina. Her skin has been covered with bronzer, giving her a healthy glow. "Later," she snaps.

"Now."

"Say it in front of everyone, then." Kristen smirks, clearly enjoying the power she holds over the Beta. She doesn't often get to boss around higher-ranked members of the Pretty Committee, and she has to say it feels nice.

"Fine." Alicia crosses her arms, enhancing her cleavage. "I'm really sorry, Kristen. I . . . should never have done that. I was a complete and total bitch, and it was uncalled for and horrible and I don't know why I did it . . . "

"Fine." Kristen's arms are also crossed.

Massie steps in. "Come awn, girls, we're friends. Smile, okay?" She beams brilliantly. "We're together, we're happy, and my dad gave your mom an amazing job as a lawyer in his corporation. Okay?"

"Really?" Kristen's freshly waxed eyebrows raise. "Seriously? Did you know I did research on the Block-Harrington company in case I wanted to intern there during college? I know that - "

"Save it," Massie says. "I know nothing about it." She laughs.

"I know this is a huge rush, but you guys have dresses, right?" Claire says.

"Of course." Massie rolls her eyes. "What, you think we'd come out here unprepared for the best party of the year?"

Kristen smirks. "Glad to have you guys back. Anyway, this is Lacey McGarter." She points to the redhead sitting next to her. Unlike Dylan, this teenager has thin, wild hair, not crazy locks. Right now, Dylan's tresses have been arranged into a high ponytail. The top of her head is sleek and flat, but her hair hasn't been tampered with. It's a cool, trendsetting style, and it's totally working for her.

Massie tears her eyes away from Dylan's amazing 'do. "Hi, Lacey, it's nice to meet you. By the way, since we're all out here, what do you guys think about rekindling the Pretty Committee? Lacey, you can join if you want, since Olivia and Cher are gone."

"What's the Pretty Committee?" Lacey wants to know, raising her flawlessly penciled eyebrows.

"Oh, do we have a lot to tell you."

* * *

"Outfit check!" Massie stomps her pump-clad foot. "Alicia, you're up."

She stands.

"Miss Alicia Rivera is wearing a Ringmaster dress that features a silver chrome skirt and a maroon zip-up crop top. On her feet are black high heels. A lot of jewelry, including Kate Spade stud earrings, a David Yurman six-row chain bracelet, a Lynn Ban four-row ring, a Marc Jacobs enamel ring, and a heavy link choker. For makeup, she has matte lipstick, eyeliner, curling mascara, foundation, concealer, and, of course, deodorant. She carries a bow-clutch. Her black iPhone case has a simple silver key on it, and her hair is in a curled ponytail. 9.85."

"Miss Dylan Marvil is sporting a dress with an electric blue high-waisted high-low skirt and a white knit short-sleeved bodice. On her feet are velvet ankle boots. For jewelry, she an onyx ring and matching baroque drop earrings. For makeup, she has a layer of blue gel Lancome eyeliner and another of plain black. She has no bag, and her iPhone case is a little bunny with ears. Her hair is in a trendy ponytail. 9.55. The outfit is amazing, but the shoes look horrible. Change them and you'll be practically a 10."

"Miss Kristen Gregory has on a purple chiffon dress with a multi-layered skirt and a tight bodice with a sweetheart neckline. On her feet are beige heels. For jewelry, she has Ben Amun foiled-gold button earrings and a beautiful bracelet. For makeup, she has eyeliner, Laura Mercier lip stain, Estee Lauder bronzer, and nail polish that matches her shoes. No bag, and her iPhone case is a Marc Jacobs cosmic purple number. Her hair is straightened and half-up. 9.6. Purple just isn't your color, Kris. I'm sorry."

"Miss Kuh-laire Lyons is attired in a Ritz Paris dress with a romantic blush-toned chiffon skirt, a velvet bow on the belt, and an exotic floral-patterned bodice. On her feet are glittery black Toms. Kuh-laire, that is so nawt okay, I don't know why you refuse to wear heels. For jewelry, she has a huge ring. At least something in her outfit is expensive. For makeup, she has mascara, Guerlain gloss, Nair for exfoliation, and Vera Wang perfume. No bag and no phone. Her hair is in a straight ponytail with some little frizzies. 9.3."

"Miss Lacey McGarter is dressed in a strapless peplum mini-dress with a sequined top. On her feet are glittery silver Alice&Olivia platform pumps. For jewelry, she has metallic multi-hoop earrings and a Guess silver and black woven bracelet. For makeup, she has green eyeshadow, Bobbi Brown lip liner, Nyx concealer, and purple nail polish. She's carrying an emerald-cut solid-toned clutch and a Marilyn Monroe phone case. Her hair is Japanese-permed and completely, perfectly straight. 9.9. Smile, Lacey, that's amazing."

Alicia grins. "Miss Massie Block is showing off a Vera Moda dress with a twisty silver skirt, a fuchsia bow-back top, and a black patent-leather Vince Camuto belt. On her feet are black T-strap heels. For jewelry, she has a Guess charm bracelet and Alexis Bittar moonstone earrings. For makeup, she has mascara, blush, and neutral nail polish. Her iPhone has a black Henri Bendel case. Her hair is natural, with its beautiful highlights. 9.8. I don't like the shoes, personally, but they're not horrible."

* * *

40 minutes later, the six girls stroll in, casually laughing and chatting, drawing smiles and glares from pretty much everyone in the room. Even a few well-known celebrities spare the Pretty Committee an interested glance. Whispers follow them as they pick up glasses of sparkling water.

"Whoa, Massie's dress is so expensive."

"Ehmagawd, look at Massie's hair. I can't believe it's just like that. She's so lucky."

"Is that Lacey McGarter? Did you know she's from London? She's a grade above me at Pilgrim."

"Is it true that Massie and Alicia were hooking up?"

"Didn't they lose their virginity to each other?"

"Dylan lost so much weight!"

"Yeah, she might even be thinner than me."

"Did you hear? Kuh-laire Lyons is doing a TV show! For The Night, it's called."

Massie gives the small brunette who uttered that the evil eye. "We call her Kuh-laire. You do nawt."

"Selena's going to sing, I think I'm gonna go talk to her." Kristen wobbles off in her heels.

"I want to come!" Dylan trips over her too-high heels that she'd put on when Massie dissed her stiff booties and dashes after the sporty blonde.

Lacey turns away to fill a cup with punch, and Claire leans over to a sign an autograph for a small girl hanging off her famous mother's arm, leaving Massie and Alicia awkwardly facing each other for a moment. Massie sighs and bites her lip. Time with her best friend isn't supposed to be awkward. It's supposed to be fun, relaxing, enjoyable. They're best friends, for hell's sake. This isn't okay. But before Massie can say something, or even smile, she catches sight of someone. Or, actually, someones.

The Briarwood Boys.


	9. Your Fatal Mistake

"What the hell?" demands Massie, scrutinizing the boys from across the room. So far, they haven't noticed Massie and Alicia standing there on their own, but they are bound to soon. "We've gotta get out of here, Leesh."

"But I wanna say hi," she whines.

"Um, hello? You're lesbian."

Alicia has nothing to say to that, so she just turns away and begins walking towards the group. Scowling dangerously, Massie stomps after her.

"Why, hello, ladies." Derrick wraps an arm around each of their waists and pulls them closer to him.

"Look, it's the lesbians." Cam laughs. "Maybe they'll put on a show."

"Excuse me?" Alicia glares at him.

"What's going awn?" wonders Claire, coming up behind them.

"We've found some . . . old friends," Massie explains bitterly, smirking. "Get the others, will you?"

Immediately, Claire pulls out her phone and sends off three rapid-fire texts, summoning Dylan, Kristen, and Lacey.

"Look at all the hot chicks," moans Kemp, satisfactorily high. "Who's the new one?" He reaches out to poke Lacey in the arm.

"I'm Lacey, and get the hell off of me," she snaps.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to play some Truth Or Dare." Cam smirks. "Us, you, and Layne."

"Layne?!" echoes Massie.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot." Josh grins. "So, Truth Or Dare?"

fabiana: do not say no 2 their game. i mean it.  
massiekur: wth r u talking about? r u here?  
lacey: who is this? i thought no 1 could get on the group chat except us.  
massiekur: us and fabiana. she has unlimited access.  
massiekur: do we still have 2 change yr username to something pretty committee-worthy, lacey?  
lacey: yeah, i think so.  
fabiana: ahem. girls. is every1 on?  
massiekur: yeah.  
holagurrl: i guess so.  
bigredhead: mm-hmm.  
sexysportsbabe: i'm here.  
clairebear: me 2.  
lacey: yes. obviously.  
fabiana: girls. listen. i'll be there as soon as i can. but in the meantime, i need u 2 take them down. am i clear?  
lacey: we have 2 *kill* them? is this some sort of joke? initiation, maybe?  
massiekur: this is serious. listen, lacey, i'm not quite sure if we ever explained this 2 u, but we're spies.  
lacey: huh? how? wth?  
massiekur: we just r. that's nawt important. the important part is that we do what fabiana tells us, b/c she's in charge. and we listen 2 her. and if she says we need 2 get rid of some1, then we need 2 do it. the end. understood?  
lacey: i'm nawt sure if i want 2 be part of this.  
clairebear: i just have 2 point out that this is really funny. instead of us dropping our new york accents, lacey gets one. lol.  
massiekur: yeah. hilarious. lacey, this is a part of being friends w/ us. take it or leave it.  
lacey: i'll take it.  
fabiana: good. now, u will get rid of as many of them as possible. am i clear?  
holagurrl: yes, ma'am.  
fabiana: okay. i'll c u girls soon. good luck.  
sexysportsbabe: thank u.  
bigredhead: bye, fabiana.

"So, Truth Or Dare?" Josh smirks and narrows his eyes.

"Dude! Ke$ha's going to strip!" Derrick proclaims loudly, grabbing Chris and Josh's arms and dragging them toward the stage, Cam and Kemp running after them.

Massie rolls her eyes and whispers to her girls in the short time they have, "Play along if it kills you."

* * *

"So, Truth Or Dare?" Alicia asks.

"Definitely," agrees Josh immediately.

"Massie," Derrick cuts in, "we heard you had a fling with Alicia, huh?"

"Maybe. Maybe nawt. Wouldn't you like to know?" Massie's amber eyes flash. "What, you want me to kiss her for you?"

"More than that." Derrick smirks, oblivious to the rest of the party. "I dare you to take Layne Abeley's virginity. Right here, right now."

"She's still a virgin?" Alicia exclaims, raising her perfect eyebrows.

"Not everyone is a slut, Alicia," snaps Kristen.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin too."

"Um, considering I'm barely an adult, I think I have every right to be virgin," Kristen replies venomously.

"And I have every right nawt to be," Alicia responds.

"Why are we arguing over nuh-thing?" Dylan questions, her words tinged with hidden meaning.

Massie nods once and reaches for Layne.

"Massie, I'm straight!" she squeals.

"Well, I'm nawt." Devilishly, Massie pinches a fold of Layne's Alexander McQueen print dress and pulls it up over her thighs.

"Stop it!" Layne slaps Massie's hand down. "I never said I wanted to play!" she cries.

"Too bad." Chris holds Layne by the wrist as Massie's slim fingers sneak over the waistband of her panties.

It only takes Massie a second to find Layne's entrance. With no warning at all, she inserts her index finger, pushing it all the way in. Layne screams, but no one notices over the blaring music. Laughing, Massie backs off and examines her hand, which is covered in blood. "Wow, you really are a virgin." She shakes her head.

Derrick laughs. "Okay, Alicia, Truth Or Dare."

"Wait, doesn't Massie get to ask you?"

"Not unless she wants to die." Josh comically lowers his voice. "We're very dangerous."

The Pretty Committee exchanges glances, not knowing whether he's unwittingly joking, giving them a disguised warning, or maybe even threatening them.

"Fine." Alicia crosses her arms over her breasts, giving Josh an idea.

"I have a dare for her," he declares. "Alicia, I dare you to walk around topless for five minutes."

"But I have a dress on. If I take it awf, I'll be walking around practically naked," she protests.

"Oh, Alicia Rivera, I didn't think you would ever back out on a dare." Chris looks straight at the Latina.

"Fine!" She shimmies out of her dress, the silver skirt and maroon top dropping in a puddle on the floor. With a seductive look at Josh, she arches her back and unclasps her bra, posing for the camera that was coasting by on its aluminum track.

The boys wolf-whistle, as do everyone in a 15-foot radius of Alicia.

"She is so brave." Claire shudders.

"God, Alicia, my heart goes out to you," Layne mumbles.

"My turn." Cam smirks, focusing both of his different-colored eyes on Claire.

"No, I'm nawt getting back together with you. No matter what."

"That's not what I was going to ask. You shouldn't make assumptions, Clairebear."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Claire, honey, I want a threesome. You, Kristen, and me. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"No!" Kristen exclaims in protest. "I am nawt fucknig my best friend!"

Claire shoots Kristen a look.

With a coordinating defeated sigh, the two blondes trail Cam to the nearest room. Merri-Lee Marvil always has small bedrooms off the main dance floor at her parties, for reasons like this.

* * *

"Hey, boys," Massie murmurs to Derrick, Chris, and Kemp, who are still standing there. Josh is monitoring Alicia (mostly trying to find an excuse to touch her), and Cam is off with Kristen and Claire. "Come with us."

She, Dylan, and Lacey lead the way.

*BEDROOM 2*

The second the door closes behind them, Cam stretches out on the bed, putting his arms behind his head. "A little girl-on-girl would be nice." He watches them languidly.

"Can we puh-lease just knock this bastard out?" Claire asks of Kristen.

Cam holds up his hands. "I don't think so. For that, you can take your top off, Clairebear."

"I said, don't fucking call me that!"

Cam shrugs and stands, pulling off his shirt. While Kristen and Claire exchange looks, the boy presses his advantage. He leaps for them, pushing Claire onto the bed and drawing a tiny dagger, which he presses against her pale throat. "Now what?" he says silkily.

Kristen, facing him, swallows. "Um . . . "

"That's what I thought." Cam eases off of Claire, still holding the knife. "Now, the girl-on-girl?"

But as he speaks, Claire's hands snake up behind his next, fluttering over his Adam's apple. With a nod at Kristen, she presses her fingers into his pressure point, cutting off his oxygen. Kristen automatically springs to help her. Within seconds, Cam is nothing but an empty shell.

The girls high-five over his lifeless body.

* * *

Somewhere out on a crowded dance floor, Merri-Lee Marvil shrieks.

*MAIN BALLROOM*

"Excuse me!" Merri-Lee yells into a microphone, her bright green eyes (so much like her youngest daughter's) narrowing. She taps the mic with a sharp, manicured fingernail. "Excuse me, please!"

Slowly, the talk and chatter dwindle as guests set down their wine and champagne glasses and clear their throats, shushing their comrades into silence.

"Thank you. Now, we are holding an emergency evacuation. Our reasons will be explained later. Please, everyone, leave through the nearest clearly marked exit and congregate in the lower parking lot, where we will perform a necessary head count and give you all some information. Click OK on your Marvilous app if you understand me."

Hundreds of automated chimes fill the room.

"Very good. Now, clear out!" Merri-Lee waves her arms, then dissolves into the throng and joins the stampede racing for the doors.

* * *

Eventually, the only people left in the now empty hangar are the Pretty Committee and the Briarwood Boys, minus one. They are congregated by the door of the bedroom Cam, Kristen, and Claire had been using.

"Where's Cam?" Massie questions. "Kristen, Claire . . .?"

Claire's blue eyes twinkle. "He's dead."

"We will fucking end you." Simultaneously, Josh and Kemp leap toward the Delta and Epsilon.

* * *

The one extra second Massie takes to wheel around and inhale is one second too much. Derrick pins her against the wall, pushing her hands up and holding her by the forearms. "Do you remember when I kissed you like this?" he hisses, his voice harsh. "And you liked it, you bisexual slut." His large palms push on her throat.

Massie struggles for air, choking and coughing. "A - Alic - Leesh . . . " And she dissolves into a fit of hiccups and sobs, her breath rasping.

* * *

Josh has his arms wrapped around Kristen's waist. Although she is athletic and fit, he has the element of surprise, and he's able to force her to the floor and keep her there, pushing down painfully on her abdomen and causing oxygen to escape her in wisps.

* * *

Kemp breathes on Claire's cheeks, determined to make the experience as uncomfortable as he can. Ceremoniously, he removes a tiny pistol from his pocket. "Savor these seconds," he whispers, then kisses her.

She squirms under him, trying to push him off with her tongue. But he's way too strong. Squealing, she lets him take control of her.

When Kemp knows that he has her, he presses the gun against her chest and finishes his statement. "They will be your last."

* * *

Christopher Plovert takes two dashing steps towards Lacey, grabs her upper arm, and twists it behind her back, relishing the delicious crack of bone. She screams through gritted teeth. She will not show pain. Determined to make her yell for mercy, Chris does the same thing to her other arm, adding a couple of wrist fractures. But she will not react. She will not react.

He forces her onto the floor, placing a large foot on her chest, right where it will hurt tremendously if she makes an effort to get up. Lacey has no interest in rising anyway.

He turns his attention to Alicia, who has never been a runner. Smirking, Chris grabs the Latina by her long hair, wrapping the thick locks around the girl's tanned neck and holding her close. "Get out of this," he mutters throatily.

* * *

But they have forgotten about the most important girl there, Dylan Marvil. Everyone overlooks Dylan. They think she is pudgy and fat and useless and worthless and unimportant. And she will show them that that is a fatal mistake. Deliberately, she kicks Chris in the back of the knee.

In the resulting chaos, Fabiana shows up. With a guest. Delightfully, she flicks the safety off. The brunette standing next to her does the same. Back to back, they take aim.

The clock strikes 12.


End file.
